Fire Emblem Awakening Retold
by Crazyloop8888
Summary: A retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening with my personal avatar Ryan. Pairs will be based on my latest playthrough of the game, however this will be a Avatar x Lucina Fanfic.
1. Premonition -- Invisible ties Part 1

Premonition - Invisible ties

Two sleeping dragons – one a sacred ally of mankind, the other its sworn destroyer. Two heroes marked with the symbols of the dragons. Their meeting heralds the dragons' awakening – and the worlds ending.

(Unknown Altar)

"HRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That was the battle cry of the young blue haired swordsman as he charged towards his opponent, followed closely behind by a light browned haired lad of around similar age. His eyes focused on the man in the sorcerer garb front of him, his fiendish red eyes staring back into the blue eyes he possessed. Gripping his sword with both hands he made a swift stokes towards the red-eyed man, but despite his swiftness the tall sorcerer proceeded to sidestep his first swing then spin to avoid the next swipe from the blue haired youths' blade. As the youth swung again as the sorcerer spun around the sorcerer's hands started to crackle with what appeared to be purple like lighting. Turning back to face the lad he raised his hand the lighting appearing to catch the blade. The blue haired boy grunted in frustration as this happened as the sorcerer grinned slightly and started to swing his arm around appearing to try to throw the weapon out of his opponent's hands. As they struggled however the sorcerer out of the corner of his eye spotted the brown-haired boy charging a yellow-orange ball of energy in his hand apparently using the blue haired boy as a diversion to gather energy for the spell.

However the sorcerer was no fool, and with a flick of his wrist he intensified the force of the spell in his hand causing the blue haired youth to slide back a bit. However that was all the sorcerer needed as he raised his hand summoning immediately a ball of dark energy, which with another flick of his wrist shot towards the blue haired youth. At the last second however the youth rolled forward dodging the blast and swing his sword aiming to slice him in two. However as he looked up to see his target he saw the sorcerer had disappeared from that spot and reappeared a split second later above them, another ball of dark magic aimed at them.

"Up there!" he shouted to his brown-haired companion who upon hearing his warning looked up just in time to see the sorcerer fired the spell downward in a huge blast of magic. However the blue haired youths warning was enough for the brown-haired youth to react, jumping away while at the same time taking aim at the sorcerer floating in the air. Suddenly from his hand a blast of lighting shot forward aiming directly for the sorcerer's heart. However just seconds from impact the blast phased through him as he teleported again the lighting blasting the ceiling.

For a split second neither of the two youths knew where the sorcerer had disappeared too. However that question was quickly answered as the brown-haired youth saw his companion barely raise his sword to block a sudden blast of dark magic coming at him from his right. With no time to prepare for the force of the spell this time the blue haired youth was blasted into one the altars pillars, his sword canceling out the spell and sparing him most of the damage. However the attack had taken the wind outta him as he struggled to get back on his feet using his sword as a crutch.

However the sorcerer was not going to wait as the brown-haired youth turned to see him produce a huge purple sphere of dark magic, planning to finish him off while he was regaining his breath. Laughing as he prepared to snuff out the young swordsman's life with one blast.

"DIE!"

With that said he released it the blast coming in too fast for the still shaken swordsman to dodge. However the brown-haired youth was already prepared firing another blast lighting at the sorcerers attack. The two spells collided in midair a few feet from the blue haired youth canceling each other out, producing a small dust cloud from the force of the two spells. As the dust settled the brown-haired boy's green eyes and the sorcerers red eyes locked, neither saying a single word as the sorcerer gave a slight 'hmph' sound as if he was irritated with his meddling.

The browned haired youth seeing his blue haired companion finally recover his breath quickly raced over to his side as the sorcerer teleported towards the back of the ruins standing near a large dragon stature like shrine smirking a bit as the two youths stared him down from across the room.

"Can you still fight Chrom?" The brown-haired youth asked his blue haired friend.

"Yeah… it takes a lot more than that to keep me down, especially when the stakes are this high" He replied back as he raised his sword "How about you Ryan?"

"I'm hanging in there" he replied back his right hand gripping his Thoron tome a bit tighter now "Still I can't believe how strong this guy is" he said staring at the sorcerer with frustration clearly written on his face.

Seeing this the sorcerer gave an evil snicker, his long fingers curling as his eyes focused on the pair or to be more precise Ryan. "Why do you resist?" he spoke to them with a maniac like smile "You cannot unwrite what is already written, struggle all you want but nothing will change" he added.

Ryan the brown-haired youth clutched his free hand tightly into a fist at the sorcerers' words. From the way he had stared at him it was obvious that his words were more directed at him than Chrom. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to doubt it was possible to stop the sorcerer's plans, and that he would-

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Chrom staring at him with a friendly but serious expression on his face.

"Ryan, don't listen to him he's only trying to weaken your will" Chrom said stepping in front of him readying his sword. "Your one of us Ryan and no destiny can change that, now let's kill this dastard and be done with it" Chrom said to him his voice full of confidence in their ability to win. It was one of his talents, and it was something Ryan respected as Chrom was a brave man, and a loyal friend. Seeing him full of confidence made Ryan smile softly a bit as he stepped forward as well standing side by side with his closest friend.

"Your right Chrom lets end this here and now" Ryan said as both he and Chrom prepared to attack the sorcerer again with weapons at the ready. A few seconds after they did both rushed towards the sorcerer again, there movements in perfect harmony with each other.

Seeing that the sorcerer charged up another blast of dark magic firing it directly at them. However Instead of dodging Ryan charged up another blast of lighting and fired it straight at the incoming dark magic attack, canceling them out again. This in turn caused another cloud of dust to form obscuring the sorcerer's vision of the pair. However he knew the only way they could come was towards him as he prepared another blast. As he thought Chrom appeared first through the cloud, but before he could laugh his spell a lighting blast shot towards him from inside the dust cloud barely missing Chroms side but locked on target with him. With a panicked grunt he fired his blast quickly at Ryan's attack canceling out them both again, but creating another cloud of dust in the process blinding him. However he knew Chrom was still there and barely jumped back in time to avoid his aerial downward strike. Chrom didn't stop however, giving him no time to think as he charged swiping at him. The sorcerer was able to dodge the first blow but was unable to dodge the second as he was slashed across the shoulder, yelling in pain as he quickly teleported away from Chrom as Ryan ran up to meet him.

"Damn you!" The sorcerer shouted to them, his once cocky like attitude replaced by anger at being wounded. Clutching his shoulder which was bleeding hard he started to channel his magic from the purple tome in his hand his body starting to produce a dark purple aura. His eyes glowed a bit as both Chrom and Ryan saw he started to produce an even stronger dark magic attack then they had seen him do yet.

"Not good" Ryan said as he prepared a spell as well "Chrom get back!" he shouted as the sorcerer fired the blast towards them, with twice the speed as normal. Ryan immediately fired his Thoron spell at the dark magic blast. However this time the sorcerers spell wasn't canceled but instead diverted towards Ryan's right and Chrom barely jumped away as the spell hit the ground near Ryan blasting him backward a few feet.

"Ryan no!" Chrom shouted as Ryan laid on the floor not moving. However he had no time to check on him as the sorcerer teleported directly in front of Chrom. Chrom attempted to slice him in two right then with his sword, but like before he caught it and this time with a swift swing of his arm ripped the weapon outta Chroms hands with it landing a fair distance away. From there the sorcerer prepared another blast, but Chrom was quick to react and leaped outta the way as the blast barely missed him. From there he lunged for his weapon, but with a quick blast of magic from the sorcerer Chrom was blown away from his sword, rolling a bit as he hit the ground.

The sorcerer's smirk returned in full force now seeing the lad trying to get up again. With one hand raised in the air he started to create a much bigger blast then before, wanting to make sure Chrom didn't get back up this time.

"It's as I said, you can't change destiny!" the sorcerer shouted as he prepared to fire the spell.

However just a spilt second faster than he could act a blast of lighting was shot at him blasting a hole through his stomach. This sudden mortal injury made the sorcerer lose control of all that energy in the spell he was creating, and within seconds the spell exploded in his hand engulfing him in his own attack. Screaming out as he did.

Chrom blinked a few times not sure what happened until he saw a familiar face running over to him. He smiled softly as he was offered a hand by Ryan, which he gladly took to help him get on his feet.

"Sorry I was late" Ryan said smiling as well as both turned to face the sorcerer. Surprisingly his body remained intact after the blast, but both could see without a doubt that he was fatally wounded. His body engulfed by purple flames he slowly fell on his knees and then fell face first unto the ground, not moving.

Seeing him fall the two friends breathed a sigh of relief. For Chrom and especially Ryan this was an important victory, for they had done it, they had altered their destiny.

However just as Chrom was about to speak a demonic voice shouted out in defiance.

"Urragh this isn't over, DAMN YOU BOTH!"

Ryan was the first to see it; the sorcerer had managed to get back up on his knees and with the last of his strength fire one more blast of magic at the unsuspecting Chrom. Ryan with no time to think shoved Chrom out of the way, the dark blast filling his vision as he took the blast head on. The attack sent him flying backwards about a couple of feet, his body flying a few feet away before landing on his back everything going black for a few seconds.

When his senses returned to him Ryan saw Chrom rushing over to him in a blind panic.

"You alright?!" Chrom asked a panicked look on his face sweat covered in cold sweat searching for signs of life in his friend. When Ryan slowly gave him a nod Chrom calmed down a bit and helped him sit up. Just in time for Ryan to see the Sorcerer's body disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That's the end of him…. Thanks to you we carry the day, we can rest easy now, at long last" Chrom said helping Ryan get up on his feet. However as he did Ryan suddenly felt a pulse of energy shoot through him, followed by another. Suddenly his vision turned red as he looked at Chrom, it was then that Ryan realized he couldn't control his body anymore.

The minute Chrom looked back at him his joyful smile disappeared as he saw Ryan's eyes had turned red, almost as if he….

"What's wrong, hey hang on-

It happened in an instant, Chrom's eyes turned wide as saucers as his words got caught in his mouth. His body staggered backwards a bit revealing he had been stabbed in a vital spot by a lighting spear. A lighting spear that Ryan had created. As Chrom tried to keep on his feet one of his hand clutching the spear impaling his body Ryan's eyes swiftly returned to normal. Neither spoke for what felt like a minute as Ryan looked down at his hand which still crackled with electricity. He then turned back to Chrom his eyes filled with shock and horror at what he had just done.

"This is not your… your fault… promise me… your escape from this place… please… go….." with that said Chrom's knees gave out and he collapsed his life fading in an instant. Chrom, his best friend… was dead.

Ryan backed away slowly from Chrom's lifeless body shaking his head slightly in shock. A few seconds after that he hit his knees before staring at the ground, tears slowly falling from his eyes. Chrom was dead, and he had been the one who killed him.

No, he had been forced, forced by the monster that now lived inside of him.

"It's no use…." Ryan said softly his voice filled with despair "I…. we… can't change destiny" he said softly to himself as he suddenly went quiet. A minute after that he slowly got to his feet his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the room, smiling at the sight of Chrom's corpse.

Inside his body the person known as Ryan was dead and a new being took his place, laughing in its moment of triumph.


	2. Premonition -- Invisible Ties Part 2

(12 years later after that day)

The world was in a state of total chaos. No longer did the sun shine in the sky every day, or even the moon at night. The sky was always blanketed with black clouds that crackled with lighting all the time, as if the world was trembling at the destruction. The ground was just as horrific as the sky above it. Much of the plant life had faded away due to the loss of sunlight, leaving nothing but dead trees and shrubs as far as one's eyes could see. The ground itself was corrupted, putrid, and stained with dried blood all around. The world was being drowned in evils venom and was on the verge of dying altogether.

However in the middle of a dead forest stood a ruined shrine, a shrine that was used to worship the divine dragon Naga in older times. By some miracle it hadn't been burned to the group, and remained mostly intact. Inside its walls stood a group of nine, one a young looking girl, the other eight a group of male and female teenagers. Each one was equipping themselves with whatever they had left on them, preparing for an important mission from the looks of it.

"What's taking them so long, they're going to be left behind?!" one of the group spoke. This one was a girl with long green hair which was tied to the sides of her head in the form of two ponytails. On her was a simple steel sword she kept attached to her belt, and a small shield attached to the armor on her arms.

"They can't be reckless, remember patience is a virtue here" a teenage male said to her. He was dressed in mage attire, with a wizard hat to match the look. He possessed orange-red like hair, and glasses to boot. He seemed incredible bright for his age as well as a calm and collected individual.

"Even so we know they will find us eventually… they always do" the same girl said to the mage her grumpy face replaced by a more concerned one.

"Fear not!" another boy spoke up, this one dressed in a yellow sword masters attire, his hair spiky like and black in color. "They have been chosen by fate to carry out this mission of champions, they will return alive and-

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" she spat jabbing her finger into him causing him to shut up quickly.

"Come on guys this is no time to be fighting" the one child of the group said separating them. She had dull blackish hair, and unlike the others was dressed in a simple dress having no armor on to speak of. In her hand was a green stone which gave off a soft green glow as she stared at them both. This caused both teens to sigh and the green haired girl to sit down.

"Everyone is all on edge…" another teen muttered to herself as she tightened the string on her bow. She was a thin girl indeed, with a well-developed chest despite her thin body. She had a gold band around her head with a feather slipped on to it. On her left arm was a shoulder guard, and she had bright short orange hair.

"Can ya blame them?" another teenage boy asked as he sat right next to her. He had reddish-brown hair and was dressed in a purple and black priest wardrobe and had nothing but a staff in his hand. The most important thing though was his face; he possessed a punk like face as well as a scar across his left eye. From his language he certain acted like a puke despite the priest attire.

"Well no… your right, there's not much of a reason to be relaxed is there" the slim orange haired girl said.

"Come now you two" a sliver haired boy said to her "We shouldn't be frowning like were just waiting for the end, we need to stay positive, smile a bit" he said smiling himself. He carried a sword on his belt just like the green haired girl, as well as a shield on his left arm. He was a dashing looking teen despite his cheer demeanor in this kind of predicament. No one however was willing to call him on it; no one except another teen girl in knight's armor from toe to neck who punched him in the head. She carried a lance and shield and had a mop of black hair on her head.

"Read the situation here moron, there's nothing to be really smiling about anymore" she said grunting as she walked past him a bit sitting down next to the others.

"Someone has to be positive" the silver-haired lad said leaning against the ruined shrines wall. "And since you're not one to smile I have to smile more to make up for it my sweet sweet-

"Don't say it" she grunted glaring at him clearly not in the mood for his antics.

"Fine, fine" he said smirking at her. This almost caused her to get back up to hit him again. However before she could a tap brought everyone's attention towards the back of the shrine. Standing there was a blue haired individual who slowly turned to face them. This person had a slim appearance, but carried a royal air around them. Carrying only a sword at their belt they approached the group a butterfly like mask covering their face.

"Is the mask really necessarily?" the green haired girl asked "We haven't left yet"

"It's best I get used to this now and not later" the blue haired figure said, their voice carrying a male tone but having a somewhat feminine grace.

"It suits you well!" the spiky haired boy said "You truly are a scion of legends, the garb of hero's covers your noble person, and the mask leaves you a mystery of highest standing. Seeing you makes my sword hand twitch at the sight of such majesty!" he said raising his hand into the air as he stood on top of a small stool.

"Would you please stop talking like that?" the female knight asked him groaning a bit at hearing him run his mouth.

"I… I'm just saying" the sword master spoke back

The blue haired masked male smiled a bit "Thank you, I'm glad to hear it"

A few seconds later however as the orange haired girl looked out the window she got up causing them all to face her. Going towards the window they saw what she had noticed first, outside were three individuals. One of them was coming off a Pegasus's back, she had two pony tails like the green haired girl, but they were shorter and her hair was blue. The second one also dismounted from a mount but his was a wyvern. He wore black armor and had yellow hair. Most important however was that he wore a black mask across his face, covering his eyes. The last one had no mount but he was unique none the less, as he was shape-shifting back from a huge rabbit like beast form into a human like form. Finishing his transformation he appeared as a fusion of man and rabbit, carrying fur and long ears, with blue vest like gear on his body. All three went towards the shrine quickly with their comrades opening the door for them.

"What's the word?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Their coming!" the rabbit human said "They will be here soon, no way I could miss that stench" he said

"And quite a bit of them… they must have caught on to the plan" The masked wyvern rider said.

"Is Naga here yet?" The blue haired girl asked

"No… but she should be here soon" The green haired girl replied.

Just as that was said a spirit of blue, green and purple light zipped into the room, making everyone turn to watch it as it headed towards the back near a set of giant doors. In a quick flash of light a figure took form. The figure was a women in appearance, with green hair flowing gently to an invisible wind. Her body clothed with a beautiful dress, and a celestial robe wrapped around her arms. Her body glowed with blue light that flickered off her and radiated in the air of the desolate shrine. Everyone knew immediately it was Naga.

"Greetings saviors" her voice sounded to them, carrying a beautiful tone and yet at the same time a serious one too. "It's good to see you all here"

"Naga, is everything ready?" The butterfly masked male asked.

"Indeed, the ritual can begin, but I must remind you of something" she said to them all "Should you all go through with this, you will most likely never be able to return to this time… will you still go knowing this?" she asked.

No one said anything for a minute as they listened to her words. However none of them showed any signs of doubt. They all knew this from the first time Naga told them about this ritual, in which they would travel through time, and prevent this from happening. However it was a one way trip most likely, and there was no telling where they would end up, or what time. Despite all the risks they knew this was the end of the world, if something wasn't done there was no future.

Seeing the determined looks on their faces Naga nodded gently. Facing the doors behind her she raised her hand. Muttering words, most likely an incantation, she pressed her hand against the door. Seconds after the doors started to part, behind them a glowing blue and white vortex. When the doors were fully opened Naga turned back to face them.

"It's done… good luck saviors, for the world's fate rests on your shoulders, and your shoulders alone" she said to them.

Suddenly as she finished her sentence the masked man's wyvern screamed out, causing its owner to turn around.

"What's wrong?" the female knight asked.

"… there here!" the masked wyvern rider shouted.

Just as he said that multiple blasts of fire shot towards the shrines left wall, blasting the entire section of the shrine down causing the area near their feet to surrounded by flames a bit. From there they could see they were surrounded, ghastly figures groaning and moaning, dark vapor pouring out of their mouths as they did. There red eyes glowed in the dark and they were ready to rip the group and there mounts apart.

"Go saviors their is no time left" Naga warned them as the first of the zombie like creatures roared out and charged followed by the rest. However the group was ready for this and readied there weapons.

The orange haired girl was the first to move as she was an archer, readying her bow she let loose an arrow hitting one of the things straight in the eye, causing it to stumble back a bit before hitting the ground disappearing into purple like vapor. However there were too many and the first of the creatures were right on them.

However the green haired girl, the silver-haired and spiky brownish black-haired boy and even the masked swordsmen were ready. Drawing their weapons they charged, blocking the first of the creatures which were carrying axe's. With swift decisive strokes they slashed the creatures down, with them pairing up into groups of two to protect each other.

The female knight however was doing something else as she used her shield and lance to clear the way for the blue haired Pegasus knight and masked wyvern warrior to get to their mounts. Backing her up was the glasses wearing mage, who was using his wind magic to blow the living dead away knocking down many others as well.

As this happened the punk priest turned to face the portal then looked at the young girl and the rabbit man "You two go on ahead of us!" he said to them.

"But we can't just leave you guys" the young girl said looking back at her friends who were fending off their pursuers.

"Yeah... and are we even sure it's safe?" the rabbit man asked "I mean I'm the last of my race and-

"Just go ya fools!" he barked causing the two to clamp and quickly race towards the portal as he turned to face the creatures going towards the female archer as she carefully sniped zombies that had bows and were taking aim at their friends.

A few steps from the portal the young girl and rabbit man stopped as they stared into its depths.

Both gulping the rabbit man spoke up first "Uhhh why don't you go first…?" he said ushering her a little closer.

"No no… your quicker you should go first" she said giving a scared smile.

"Yeah but your younger so…." He battered both of them too scared to enter first that they were coming up with excuses not to go first.

The green haired girl noticed and with a grunt to her partner in combat the yellow garbed Swordmaster "Think you can handle this yourself?"

"Of course, this is child's play for the child of a legendary- Hey!" he said as she ran off towards to two without letting him finish. With a swift shove she shoved the two of them in at the same time, both of them screaming a bit as they disappeared into it. With that done she turned to her friends "See you there… hopefully" she said as she jumped in disappearing as well.

By this point the blue haired Pegasus knight, and the masked wyvern rider were mounted and in the air taking the knight and mage outta the crowd of creatures that had started to surround them. A few armed with javelins started to throw their weapons, but a quick blast of wind magic from the mage blew them away as they flew towards the portal, the walls destruction making it easier to get there mounts in.

By this point the female archer was almost out of arrows, there were just to many, and the three remaining swordsmen were being pushed back. There was no more time.

The puck priest grabbed the archer's hand "Come on girl it's time to go" he said

"INSOLENCE, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GRAB MY HAND!" she suddenly barked her whole face contorting into an evil glare compared to her pervious gloomy face.

"Now's not the time for this!" the priest buckled a bit at her sudden change in personality as he hurried her along to the portal.

As the mounts flew towards the portal to enter a zombie archer took aim and fired, it's arrow nailing the mage on the blue haired knights mount causing him to fall off, the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Seeing this the female knight on the masked man's mount jumped down off his mount racing over to shield him from more attacks. Meanwhile both mounted riders turned towards their comrades, but a quick nudge of the knight's head at them told them to go on without them. They about-faced and both entered the portal with their mounts disappearing as well, as the priest and archer came over.

"Hurry up and heal him, I'll be your shield" she said to the punk priest.

"Yeah I'm on it!" he said placing his staff on the mages leg as he pulled the arrow outta his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain blood dripping from the wound. Quickly he activated his staff which produced a healing blue wave of energy which slowly caused the wound to disappear. As this happened the knight blocked even more arrows which were aiming for the healer, true to her word she was able to block each one, her armor easily bouncing them off.

"To think these creatures had such ability to aim, it would be interesting to learn how they-

"Can it ya fool, not the time or place!" the punk priest snapped at the mage, amazed he would think about such things after taking an arrow to the shoulder.

Meanwhile the trio of swords were still being pushed back, each one having no time to think, the only thing keeping them alive was there instincts. As a knight like zombie charged the silver-haired boy, he jumped over its head bringing his sword down on another behind it. As for the knight in question the spiky haired boy stabbed it in the neck using his pals jump to sneak attack it, dropping it like a fly as its body disintegrated. As for the masked warrior two more with swords charged him. He blocked the first one with his blade then as the second one swung down he slammed into it knocking it to the ground as he kicked the first one away. Then with a swift backwards jump he jumped over another knight as he tried to impale him from behind, finishing him with a slash across the creatures' waist cutting him in half, his sword easily slicing through it's armor. Never the less they were still being pushed back.

Thankfully the priest was done stitching up the wound on the mage. With that down he, the mage, and the archer raced towards the portal followed by the knight who was keeping her back to the portal. One by one they went in with the last one being the knight. With all their friends passing through the three remaining backed up slowly towards the portal as they were staring down a small army.

"Well now it's just as three" The silver-haired lad spoke up smiling a bit.

"Whose's going first?" The spiky brownish-haired lad asked.

"You both… I'll follow soon after" the masked kid said.

With that said the two boys looked at each other and nodded. A spilt second later they made a run for it. The creatures roared out and charged but the masked kid was already on them. With a jump and swing he slammed the ground with his sword creating a shock wave that knocked them off their feet, as well as cause them to fall on top of each other. From there the masked warrior sheathed his sword and raced towards the portal seeing the other two jump in already. Just like that the last of them went into the portal leaving nothing but those creatures behind.

Seeing this Naga who had watched the skirmish this entire time started to close the portal with a flick of her hand. However as she did the creatures roared out and started to decompose into black spirits. From which they shot themselves into the portal following them in. at least twenty to thirty made it through before the portal fully closed cutting off the rest.

Naga then turned towards the mass of dead entities, all of them not attacking her or even making a move to capture her. It could only mean one thing to Naga, and that was he was here.

"So you decided to come here personally fell blood" she said looking towards the trees.

As soon as she said that the creatures moved out of the way. From the trees then came a single hooded person, his cowl covering his face as he walked closer towards the divine dragon. A few feet from her he stopped and let out a small chuckle.

"How could I miss the chance to see you Naga, it's been too long?" the hooded man spoke.

"If you're here to stop them your too late, the portals closed" Naga said to him her eyes glaring at him.

The hooded man laughed "Naga, you know as well as I do anything you can do I can do as well" he said "All you're doing is prolonging the evitable"

"As long as there is hope the saviors will not miss their chance" Naga countered "The chance to stop your madness"

"Wrong" He countered back "There is no hope… the only hope this world had died when I snuffed out the life of that exalted prince all those years ago" he chuckled remembering the pleasure of that moment. "There's no hope for your 'saviors', there's no hope for this world… and there's no hope for you to escape me now that I'm here" he added. With those words he raised his hand; from there the clouds slowly departed however no light came forth. Instead all Naga saw was a giant serpent like dragon appear in the sky its six giant red eyes staring down at her as it let loose a blood curdling roar.

"Performing the ritual has taken a lot of strength from you Naga… meaning you have no chance against me" The hooded man laughed evilly. Bringing his hand down the dragon up in the sky started to charge up a mighty blast of energy in its giant mouth, Naga knew instantly there was no escape.

"Saviors…. I leave the rest to you" she said softly closing her eyes as the dragon let loose its attack.

* * *

**One more part to go for premonition hopefully this is a good read so far.**

**Hopefully I got the hair colors for the kids right, this may be corrected down the line as the pairings come out. When they do I hope you all will notify me so I can fix it quickly.**


	3. Premonition -- Invisible Ties Part 3

(17 years into the past, near the town know as Southtown)

The continent of Ylisse, a great land ruled over by three different nations each one contained in a different environment than the others, and known for different reasons.

For starters up to the north there exists the northern kingdom of warriors known as Ferox. It is mostly snowing up there all year round, and is considered to have the best warriors on the entire continent. Adding to their warrior roots is the fact Ferox warriors are known for their love of sparring, and their love of mead. A golden rule of Ferox is that when it comes to diplomacy, strength spoke louder than words ever could.

To the southwest exists the desert like lands of Plegia. Unlike the other two nations Plegia is more aggressive, and has a huge amount of wealth due to their vast mineral deposits and access to the sea. Plegia is also known for their military as well, being the leaders in the study of dark magic and there wyvern riders. Out of the three nations it was the one that was the most dark and shady.

In-between those two in the southeast however was the Halidom of Ylisse. It was a country that had lush plains, trees, clear streams and was mostly spring all year round. The most important thing about Ylisse however was its love of peace. Ylisse and its people had no love of war, and did everything they could to avoid conflict. Ylisse's peaceful ways can also be credited to their current exalt Queen Emmeryn a descendant of the first exalt who saved the world from a terrible evil.

That being said Ylisse still had to maintain a military presence, which meant that an army was necessary to keep it protected from any national threats. There was however one thing that was well-known about Ylisse's forces. The younger brother of the exalt, the prince of Ylisse was the head of a vigilante group of soldiers known as The Shepherds. They were more than just a small militia, they were local heroes to the common man. Whenever there was trouble such as bandits or rouges they would be the first ones to respond. They were truly a noble group, one that was always looking for fresh talent.

Nearing the village of Southtown a lone traveler walked slowly along the path. His eyes drinking in the sight of the lush plains he was walking through on the way to Southtown. He was nineteen years of age and wore a hooded jacket unbuttoned as well as gloves over his hands. The jacket itself looked plain, but contained interesting designs along the sleeves and edges and pockets for all sorts of things. Another thing to note was that he had not only a sword sheathed and attached to his belt, but also a tome holder on his belt with a single yellow tome in it. Running a hand through his brown hair he sighed a bit at the beautiful scenery around him.

"No matter how long I travel the scenery never ceases to amaze me" he said smiling as he felt the sun's rays on him. "Hopefully the capital looks just as beautiful when I get there" he added

His name was Ryan and his destination was the capital of Ylisse, when he got there he planned to meet the prince of the realm and ask if he could join the Shepherds. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be that simple. He would mostly likely have to prove himself capable of holding his own in a fight, and even then he would probably be trained so he wouldn't get his head chopped off on his first job. Sighing a bit he started to walk again, wondering what this prince was truly like. From what he had heard along the way the prince was a very direct and committed person. He would always fight for what he believed in, and was very trusting towards people after just seeing them fight for Ylissian people. He was also apparently known to break things a lot, but Ryan just considered that random gossip, though he thought it would be funny if it was true. Well he'd find out for certain once he reached the Ylissian capital.

Taking a few more steps Ryan stomach gave off a big gurgling sound. He sighed again remembering he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning, and had traveled all day. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small bag of gold. Being a traveler as he was money was hard to come by, the small amount he had was from taking odd jobs here or there.

"Not much left… probably enough for one meal" he said to himself putting the bag back into his coat pocket. If only he was good at hunting he wouldn't be in this predicament when it came to food, but considering what he was already capable of doing he shouldn't be complaining. After all how many people were capable of swordplay as well as sorcery. Plus if that wasn't enough Ryan had spent a good deal of time learning about tactics, something of which he found himself very good at surprisingly. Adding this with the fact he could use two weapon types he felt he had a pretty good shot at becoming a Shepard. Once he did at least he wouldn't need to worry about food and bedding every day of his life. That wasn't the only reason for wanting to join however, the main reason was because he wanted to finally plant his roots somewhere, make friends, and if possible find love too.

Ryan gave a soft smile as he stopped to take a break, sitting down in some grass. As he looked up into the blue sky he thought about his life as a whole. For as long as he could remember he had always traveled the world, never staying in one place for very long. The only person he really got to know was his mother, who raised him by herself. Closing his eyes he pictured her down to the last few details in his mind, since he didn't have a picture of her. That long brown hair that always flowed gracefully in the wind, her green eyes which were always filled with love; she truly was a beautiful women. She was also a gentle soul, always being kind to others, and helping those in need. She always made friends quickly in their travels despite leaving them a short while later.

A rose however does have thorns, and she had been no exception, she looked weak but when provoked she could knock someone's lights out easily. That alone was why he never tried to make his mother mad, especially after seeing her leave a thug on the ground with a broken nose once. As if that wasn't enough she also had some skill with a sword, not the best there was, but good enough to fend off bandits that threatened them. It was her that drilled the art of the sword into him at the age of eight. Even now he still couldn't believe how much of a Spartan she had been during there practices.

That being said Ryan could always see something about his mother that baffled him. As he grew older she always carried fear in her eyes whenever she looked at him. The first time he had seen that was when he started to practice magic. He had one day met a traveling mage at a market that handed him a tome, saying something about seeing a potential for magic inside him. When Ryan had brought it home and started to practice it he began to notice his mother's eyes changing a bit. The love was still there, but fear had started to mix into it whenever he picked it up. Yet every time he asked she always said there was nothing wrong, changing the subject however she could.

Opening his eyes Ryan stared at his right hand for a bit before taking off the glove, revealing a strange purple symbol on back of his hand. It hadn't always been there, it just one day suddenly appeared on his tenth birthday. It was definitely a strange mark, clearly not a birthmark. It was shaped like six eyes woven together that stared back at him all the time. It looked evil and it always had made him uncomfortable.

The day it appeared Ryan remembered his mother looking devastated. She literally threw her hands around him and held him tightly to her body. From there she had started to cry softly, as if her fears were becoming stronger. Ryan had asked, but like before his mother would never tell him, even going so far as to give him the silent treatment to avoid the question.

Then when he was fourteen during winter his mother suddenly got ill. A virus, a passing cold, no one knew, but it soon turned serious. Ryan tried to help her anyway he could, but nothing proved effective. Eventually his mother passed away, but on her deathbed she gave him the same loving smile she always did, and asked him to make her a promise.

"_Promise me…. promise me you will never… show that mark…. to anyone… grow old… have a family… and be happy… okay?"_

He had promised her blushing a bit at the family part. Ever since her death he had always been on the move like they always did before. Making sure never to let people see the mark anywhere he went. Yet despite his promise he still never got to learn what the mark meant, she had taken that to the grave with her. Among other secrets like who his father was as she never talked about him in the slightest. Still he never held it against her, always believing she had a good reason never to tell him despite his curiosity.

"Mother… what was it about this mark that scared you so much…?" he asked himself out loud.

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he felt a sudden chill shoot through his body. It was as if a monster had set its sights on him, and was getting ready to pounce. Getting to his feet quickly he put a hand on his sword his eyes darted around, searching for the source of this feeling. Looking all around him he could see nothing around him, but the feeling would not subside.

"I've found you" a voice suddenly spoke out to him, yet he couldn't tell which direction it had come from. Looking around, his grip tightening on his sword he started to sweat a bit, this voice filling him with an unknown fear.

"Whose there… what do you want?!" Ryan asked out loud, not sure who he was speaking too.

"Heh heh heh" the voice laughed a bit at him "You wish to know who I am… you will know soon enough, all you need to know is that I'm your god" the voice said to him "And you are to serve an important purpose" it added.

"Purpose?" Ryan questioned, wondering if he was suddenly going crazy "What purpose, and what do you mean by 'my god'?" he questioned.

"...to bring about the end of the world" the voice said to him its voice dripping with evil intent.

Ryan turned wide-eyed at that, unsure what to think now. Here he was talking to a disembodied voice in the middle of a plain, and to add to that it was telling him he was supposed to end the world. The very idea was nuts and Ryan wasn't buying it.

"I don't know who are you, but you must be crazy if you think I'm going to end the world" Ryan spat regaining some of his calm.

"You know nothing about yourself, the mark on your hand is proof of your birthright and your destiny, the very reason you exist is to become one with me, and help me end the world of mortals" the voice spoke again, clearly showing annoyance with having to explain this to him.

Ryan looked back at the mark on his hand then looked around again, still trying to find the one who was talking to him.

"Are you telling me you know about this mark on my hand?" he questioned his voice getting angrier. "What does it mean, and what does it got to do with you?!" he said backing up a bit planning to get away from whatever this thing was.

The voice didn't reply for a minute but before Ryan could even think of bolting it spoke again "I think that's enough talk, after all we will have much to do once we become one, but don't worry, your questions will be answered, and your suffering will be short".

Ryan not liking the way that sounded immediately turned around to run, but the minute he did he almost jumped out of his socks. Behind him was a hooded figure wearing the same coat he did, with piercing red eyes staring at him from under his cowl. Seeing those eyes made Ryan become paralyzed with fear, and left him unable to move or think. Seeing his chance the hooded figure immediately grabbed him by the throat, lifting him of the ground as he straggled him, leaving him barely able to breathe.

Ryan struggled to get free his legs kicking at the hooded man, his arms grabbing the one around his neck. Despite his efforts he couldn't break his grip, his assailant's strength unnaturally strong.

With this the hooded man laughed demonically. Red eyes glowing brighter than before he pressed his other hand to where Ryan's heart was as he held Ryan in the air. Muttering some words, which Ryan guessed were incantations the hooded man pulled his hand away before slamming it into his chest a purple pulse of energy shooting through Ryan's body.

For a minute nothing happened, but suddenly Ryan's vision faded to black and he left out a scream as his body started to convulse, purple sparks of energy shooting out across his body. Inside his head millions of images appeared and then disappeared in rapid session, each one beating into his mind like a hammer. His whole body was wracked in pain as he tried to make out the images, but they were cycling so fast that it was impossible. Then suddenly as fast as it all happened everything faded and all he could see and feel was black.

The hooded figure noticed Ryan had gone limp, letting him go he watched as Ryan fell on his back not moving.

"I see… it appears the heart wasn't strong enough yet" he said grunting in anger over his failure.

"I think I heard it over this hill" a voice suddenly shouted out turning the hooded man's attention to the nearby hill. Someone was coming and he knew who it was.

"It's time for us to part" he said looking at the unconscious Ryan on the ground "It looks like you get to run free a bit longer, enjoy it why'll you still can, because soon, you will be mine" he said. Taking a few steps away from him he slowly disappeared in a flash of magic. Leaving no trace of his presences just as someone came over the hill, the person in question was a young girl. She was short possessing blond hair wrapped into two pony tails. She wore a yellow and white dress, and carried a staff in her hand as she looked around. Soon enough her gaze fell on the brown-haired boy laying on the ground. Letting off a gasp she turned back towards the hill.

"Hey Chrom, Frederick, get over here quick, there's someone on the ground over here, hurry!" she shouted before hurrying down towards him. A few seconds later two more individuals made their way up. The first one was a man on a horse, sporting blue and white armor. His hair was brown and he carried a stern look on his face. The second one was a younger man, sporting blue hair and a black vest like shirt, his left shoulder covered by a white armor shoulder pad, with a white cape flowing in the breeze. At his waist was a belt with a sheathed sword attached to it. Interesting enough his right arm was void of any armor, revealing a strange mark on his shoulder like Ryan's but colored by darker skin, and not a sickly purple. The minute they both saw the man the girl was talking about they rushed down with the brown-haired man getting off his horse when they got close.

"Is he alright Lissa?" The blue haired youth asked a concerned tone in his voice.

"I... think so, there's not a scratch on him" the girl, known as Lissa said as the blue and white armored man went over to Ryan, checking his pulse the man nodded to his companions.

"It's alright milord, he's just unconscious" he said to the blue haired man, stepping back a bit as the blue haired man took a closer look at the unconscious boy along with Lissa.

"Well it's good to know he's okay at least" The blue haired youth said "But I wonder what happened to him?" he pondered seeing no signs of a fight or struggle.

Lissa then turned to look at him "Chrom, we have to do something" she said neither unaware that Ryan was coming too.

"What do you propose we do?" the blue haired one named Chrom asked.

"I… I don't know" Lissa replied, it was at this point Ryan finally opened his eyes completely. Chrom and Lissa quickly noticed, smiling to him softly seeing him awake as Ryan stared at them both with a dumbfounded expression.

"I see your awake now" Chrom said.

"Hey there" Lissa added watching as Ryan's eyes darted back and forth between them. They could both see he was nervous, suddenly finding youself being stared at by people you didn't know would do that.

Wanting to try and put his concerns to rest Chrom spoke up again "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know, give me your hand" he said with a smile, offering him a hand.

Ryan looked at it for a few seconds, but then gave a light smile and took it. With a quick jerk Ryan was back on his feet staring at the man in front of him, having no idea that this would be the beginning of a long journey for both of them.

* * *

**And with that the premonition is done. Hope everyone's enjoying this so far.**

**Now we can really start the story and stop hiding character names :D **


	4. The Verge of History

"Thanks to you we carry the day, we can rest easy now… at long last" The blue haired youth said to Ryan. A few seconds later Ryan's vision pulsed red, eventually filling his vision. Facing him the blue haired youth could see it and his face turned form a smile to a concerned look.

"What's wrong, hey hold on-

The next second later the man's expression changed to one of pain and shock. Staggering backwards Ryan could see he had impaled him with a lighting spear, his hand still crackling with energy.

"This is not your… your fault… promise me… you'll escape from this place… please go…" with that he fell forward, dead. Ryan backed away from him with nothing but someone's laughter filling his head as he did.

That had been the last thing Ryan had seen before everything went black, yet as it faded from sight so too did the memory of having seen it. It had been the same for all the images and scenes that had raced through his head. He didn't even know who the man was that he had killed from those visions. Yet despite all that one thing remained inside his head, locked into his subconscious. It was a name, and that name was Chrom. Was it that blue haired youth's name, or someone else's, he didn't know.

When he finally started to open his eyes, his ears picked up the sound of voices above him. His vision adjusting to the light he saw two people above him, a blue haired youth and a blond-haired girl. When they noticed him stir they gasped a bit in happiness, seeing him awake. After saying a few more words the blue haired youth had offered him a hand. At first Ryan wasn't sure what to do, but something inside him told him that it was okay. Smiling a bit he took his hand and grunted a bit as this man hoisted him back unto his feet. Letting go the blue haired youth spoke again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes… thank you, Chrom" Ryan said softly. The blue haired man called Chrom perked up a bit as he said that. After all, this young man who he had never met had just identified him in less than a minute.

"You know who I am? Chrom asked with a surprised look.

Hearing that Ryan tensed a bit as it just dawned on him, he had no idea who this Chrom was, and yet he knew his name. Not sure what to say Ryan answered his question.

"No I… it's strange… your name just came to me" he said deciding honestly was the best thing to go with. Seconds later he started to regret his choice as Chrom gave him a stern look.

"Curious… what's your name then, and what brings you here?" he asked politely trying to learn more about the young man in front of him. His face told Ryan he wasn't fully convinced he was being honest, but not fully convinced he was lying either.

"My name is… its…" Ryan trailed off. He was shocked, nothing was coming to him. He couldn't remember his own name. In fact he couldn't remember anything about himself, his past, why he was here, where he was going, his mind was drawing a total blank. Gripping his head a bit from the realization Chrom could guess something was wrong.

"You don't remember your name?" he questioned.

"No… I'm not even sure if…. where am I exactly?" he asked looking around, nothing familiar to him at all. Seeing his reactions the young girl spoke up.

"Hey I've heard of this, it's called amnesia!" she said taking a few steps towards him. However an arm suddenly stopped her. It belonged to the third member of the group. Ryan could see he was the oldest of the group, sporting blue and white armor on his entire body except his head. From his face Ryan could see he wasn't buying any of what Ryan was saying. Moving in front of the two youths he glared at Ryan with contempt causing the young browned haired youth to gulp a bit, as if he was about to be charged with a crime.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung" he said, his stern gaze never leaving Ryan's "Were to believe you remember milord's name, and not your own?" he questioned.

"B-but it's the truth!" Ryan said taking a few steps back, worried what this man might do to him. After all there was no way he could prove it could he, this was a hard tale to believe no matter what one was to think. Before the man could press him further a gloved hand appeared on his shoulder. Looking behind the man Ryan could see it was Chrom's.

"What if it IS true Frederick, we can't just leave him here, alone and confused" he said to the brown-haired man "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same milord, I must emphasize caution, it would not do to let a wolf into are flock" The man known as Frederick argued politely. His gaze turned back towards Ryan as he said that, as if he was making sure he wouldn't pull something behind his back.

Chrom understanding his words nodded "I understand Frederick, that's why we'll take him back to town and sort things out there" he said coming over to Ryan.

"H-hold on a minute, don't I get a say in this?" Ryan asked, not liking the sound of that at all. It was clearly going to end up being an interrogation when they got there, one in which Ryan would be most happy to avoid. However as he saw Chrom's face he could see that just going in the opposite direction wasn't an option.

"Peace friend, I promise we'll hear what you have to say back in town, now come" he said walking past him. Of course Ryan didn't follow at first, but Frederick ushered him along as he got back on his horse. It didn't take a genius to know there was no way a person could outrun a horse, not in wide plains like this. Adding to that he could see the knight had a sliver lance attached to his horse's saddle, not a good person to try and run from. Sighing a bit, Ryan decided to comply with their demands, following the group towards this town close by.

As they walked Ryan took a bit of time to study them all. From what he could tell they didn't seem to be average travelers, and they certainly weren't dressed for the part either. Maybe they were a group of mercenaries or something, after all two of their group were wearing armor. As he looked at Chrom, the apparent leader of the trio he couldn't help but wonder. How had he known his name, over something like remembering his own? Was he important to him or something, or did he know it for some reason he couldn't remember because of his so called amnesia. Well regardless, this Chrom guy was an interesting person. After all he had defended him from that Frederick guy, even though there was nothing wrong with his accusations. Ryan honest couldn't tell if he thought Chrom was noble for believing him, or stupid for being so trusting of a complete stranger. Despite those thoughts however he knew one thing, he was grateful to Chrom for that at least.

Remembering his current predicament Ryan spoke up "What will you do with me… am I to be your prisoner?" he asked softly.

Hearing him ask Chrom let out a small chuckle at his words, turning back to face him with a smile of amusement.

"You'll be free to go once we establish your no threat to Ylisse" he said simply, trying to ease his fears.

Looking at him Ryan tilted his head a bit "Is that where we are… Ylisse?" he questioned.

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" Frederick asked from his horse in disbelief. Seeing Ryan wasn't kidding Frederick's face got even sterner. "Ha! Someone pay this actor, he plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing" he added not believing him in the slightest.

"Frederick please" Chrom said raising a hand at him, causing the mounted man to back off on his verbal attack. With Ryan turning back to face him Chrom spoke again "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse, Our ruler Emmeryn, is called the exalt" he explained.

"I see… Exalt Emmeryn" Ryan said.

"Yeah, speaking of which I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Chrom, but then again you already knew that" he said, causing Ryan to scratch his head a bit at his comment. Paying him little heed he pointed to the blond girl next to him "The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa". Saying that caused her to give her brother a pout like glare, as Chrom looked at her with a little amusement on his face.

"I am NOT delicate!" she said to him giving him a hmph as she turned towards Ryan "Ignore my brother please, but your lucky the Shepherds found you, brigands would have been a rude awakening" she added giving him a little bow of introduction as she did.

Ryan tilted his head again a bit "Shepherds? You tend sheep… in full armor?" he questioned not sure what to think of it.

Chrom cracked a smile "It's a dangerous job, just ask Frederick the Wary here" he said looking at the armored man on his horse.

"A title I shall wear with pride" Frederick said standing up a bit straighter on his horse "Heaven forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution". He then looked down at Ryan again his face as stern as ever "I wish to trust you stranger, but my station demands otherwise".

Ryan nodded "I understand, I would do the same thing if I were in your position… my name is Ryan" he said catching them by surprise, which he realized himself a few seconds later. "I just remembered that… huh I guess that's one mystery solved" he said turning back to face Chrom, a bit happy to have suddenly remembered that at least.

"Ryan huh" Chrom said smiling as well "Well were almost to town once we-

"Chrom, look!" Lissa suddenly shouted causing all three men to look back at her. Seeing her pointing towards the sky they all looked up to see smoke rising into it, too much smoke. Within seconds they scrambled up the hill in front of them, when they reached the top they saw a terrible sight. The village that was down there was burning.

"That's not good" Ryan said as could see the fire's spreading.

"Damn, the towns ablaze!" Chrom said with an angry look on his face "Those blasted brigands no doubt" he added. He then turned to face the others "Lissa, Frederick, let's move!"

"What about him milord?" Frederick asked pointing to Ryan.

"Unless he's on fire as well it can wait" Chrom said "Now let's go!" he said as he charged down the hill towards the town, with Lissa and Frederick in close pursuit.

"But what about..." Ryan trailed off watching them head off to the village, losing sight of them after a few minutes of him just standing there. Shaking his head unsure what to do his eyes slowly spied the sword at his belt. Looking at it for a few seconds then looking back at the town, he took a deep breath and chased after them.

Meanwhile inside the village chaos filled the streets. People were fleeing from the group of brigands that had taken over there town in a mad rush. Standing in the middle of town the leader a dirty man with a small ponytail laughed at his handiwork, having set a huge church on fire. The majority of his gang watching it burn with him.

"Boss" another brigand shouted coming over to him "I've caught a lovely one" he said dropping a village women near his feet.

The brigand boss chuckled as he eyed the catch. She was a young blond women, which was his favorite type. She wasn't the only one, there were five other women tied up in a corner near the burning church. Once this was all over he planned to sort them out, either keeping them or selling them to slave traders. Either way he and his band were going to walk away with big pockets. Raising his axe into the air the other brigands turned to face there leader as he went over to the women.

"Gwa ha ha, good work lads, now get to it, grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch!" he said grabbing the blond women by her arm, lifting her up so he could see her face. "We've gots an example to set for these Ylissean types, ain't that right lass?" he said cupping her chin in his hand his boys laughing a bit as he did.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEELP!" the women screamed out trying to break his grip. The sight of his ugly face making her skin crawl, and his rancid breath making her want to gag.

"Boss!" another brigand shouted coming over to him, causing him to drop the women suddenly.

"What is it?!" he shouted "Can't ya see I'm busy here?"

"I saw some folks heading towards the village, I think it's them shepherds we heard about" he said.

Hearing that the boss grunted "So the sheep's have come to the slaughter huh, well then boys change of plans" he said to his gang. Walking over to the church sign he raised his axe "Find these goody two shoes, and put an axe in them!" he ordered to his gang as he swung chopping the sign in half. Roaring out shouts of approval eight guys splintered off, ready to crave up the people that were planning to spoil their fun.

At this point Ryan had just reached the town, looking around he saw no one around, but he could tell Chrom and the others had gone through here recently since two brigands were on the ground dead. He began to slowly walk into the town, looking for any sign of what direction they had taken. As he did however a lone brigand had already spotted him. Carrying an axe, he started to sneak up behind him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Ryan thought as he reached a staircase leading into the city as the man drew closer and closer to him. Once he was close the axe man lifted his weapon, planning to chop him in two.

"RYAN BEHIND YOU!" a familiar voice shouted. Ryan immediately turned around in response, seeing the axe coming down he took a few steps backward in panic. Forgetting about the stairs he fell backwards, the axe blade barely missing him as he rolled to the bottom of the stairs.

The brigand then turned to see Chrom charge him, his blade drawn. Readying his axe he swung down planning to chomp Chrom in half. Chrom was ready however and at the last second dodged to the left of the brigand, and then with a quick dash step he slashed him across his chest, knocking him off his feet. The brigand was dead the moment he hit the ground bleeding from the huge open wound.

As Ryan got up Chrom quickly hurried down to him, with Lissa and Frederick coming towards them quickly.

"Ryan… you followed us, why?" Chrom asked glad to see he wasn't badly hurt.

"I…. I want to help" Ryan said as he showed him his sword "I'm armed and I know my way around a fight… if you'll have me?" Ryan said but then gripped his arm a bit, apparently having hurt it from that fall.

Chrom looked at him as Lissa came down to them "Okay…. we could use the help, but stay close and stay vigilante" he ordered "I won't be able to always save you" he added.

Ryan nodded as Lissa took his hurt arm into her hand. Before he could even begin to ask she raised her staff, which started to produce a pulse of light. Within seconds Ryan's arm felt better than ever. Moving it around a bit Lissa gave a smirk "I may not be able to fight like Chrom, but when you get hurt it will be me stitching your bones back together, care of my trusted staff" She said. Looking back at Chrom she gave him a smirk "So WHO'S the delicate one Chrom?" she asked. Chrom just shook his head at her need to get in the last word.

"I see… thanks for healing my arm Lissa" Ryan said causing Lissa to blush a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh it was nothing" she said kicking a the ground a little "I've healed a lot worse".

"If you all are done, we have company" Frederick said. Raising his silver lance forward, all three turned to see eight brigands coming towards them, apparently having heard the commotion over here. Five of them were axe wielders, the other three were carrying swords as they charged towards them.

"Lissa stand back" Chrom said readied his sword again with Ryan reaching for his own. Lissa complied immediately retreating up the steps near Frederick.

"So Ryan I see you wear a sword, is it- Wait is that a tome… you know magic?" Chrom asked noticing the tome carrier attached to his belt too.

"I believe so?" Ryan said looking at it, having not noticed that it was there. "I suppose I should check…" he said grabbing it off his belt in place of unsheathing his sword.

"You believe so?" Chrom questioned "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being" he said, clearly not liking the idea of getting zapped by friendly fire.

"No I can control it I'm sure" Ryan reaffirmed to him weakly, looking back at the charging brigands. "Now how did this work again… ah yes" he said to himself, raising his hand at the brigands. Muttering an incantation his hand produced a ball of electric energy. With a thrust of his hand it fired at the brigands who were not ready for it. One of the axe wielders was hit dead on electrocuting him severely as he hit the ground. This caused the rest to scatter to the sides, not wanting to get zapped like there companion. As they drew closer Ryan took aim at another one on his left firing another thunder spell. However he missed and the swordsman he fired it at was not about to give him time for another shot. However as he drew closer Frederick had his horse jump down towards Ryan and with a swift swing of his lance, he impaled the brigand in the neck, tossing the bandit away as he rode off to meet the foes on the left.

But Ryan didn't have time to think as another axe man from the right charged towards him. Ryan was ready this time however, slipping the tome back into its holster and drawing his blade. As the brigand started to prepare his swing Ryan swung down, catching his axe and knocking it outta his hands. With a swift kick he knocked the bandit off his feet, quickly grabbing his tome and firing another lighting spell, frying him.

Chrom wasn't left out of the brawl either. Fighting two bandits at once he was proving himself a very capable fighter. Blocking the sword of one bandit he then swung around him as another axe man swung horizontally, causing him to slicing through his buddy rather than Chrom. Not giving him a chance to counterattack Chrom charged him and slashed him across his body vertically, ending his life in one blow. Soon enough the combined efforts of the three men had finished off the eight bandits.

"Is that all of them?" Ryan asked.

"No, there leader is most likely up ahead" Frederick said "Along with what's left of these bandits".

"Then we'd better hurry and end this" Chrom said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

Back in the square the boss and his remaining flunkies were toying with the girls they had captured. A couple with perverted looks on their faces as the girls squirmed away from them, praying to god someone would help them. Soon Chrom and the group had arrived in the central plaza. Hiding behind a building Chrom peeked out, seeing the situation. He then looked back at his comrades finding Lissa checking Ryan for injuries from the last brawl, with Ryan insisting he was okay.

"Looks like there's six left… but they have girls from the village with them" Chrom said getting Lissa and Ryan's attention.

"I imagine they won't hesitate to take a hostage if things go sour" Frederick said "We must approach this carefully".

"But how are going to get them away from them?" Lissa asked.

"Well we can't stay here all day, we need a plan and fast" Chrom said trying to think of one, yet unable to think up anything. Strategy was never something he was good at, neither was Lissa or Frederick for that matter.

As he pondered on it Ryan went to look at the bandits one more time, slowly finding himself starting to study the layout of the area as well. The central plaza of town was a square shaped area; the only way to get to the bandits from where they were was small path over the stream that went straight towards the burning church. However there was a path to the right in the plaza that looped around towards the women. From of looks of it, the brigands hadn't paid it much mind, having no one over there. Factoring all these things in his mind Ryan slowly turned back to his friends who were still thinking.

"Guys I have a plan of attack" he said surprising the three Shepherds a bit. None of them expecting there amnesiac new companion to have a plan. Neither were they expecting him to have such a tactical look in his eyes, not even Frederick who in all appearances was the most veteran fighter.

"You do?" Chrom asked wanting to be sure he heard him right.

"Yeah, they will most likely take a hostage, but if we can execute it perfectly it won't matter" Ryan said. This made the group stare at him in shock and puzzlement, after all that was the thing they were trying to avoid the most.

"Are you crazy Ryan?!" Lissa asked "That's just plain stupid"

"I must say I have to agree with milady" Frederick agreed "This plan sounds too risky".

"I know, it sounds crazy even I admit, but if we all go charging in now we will be in a worse position" Ryan logically spoke to the young cleric and knight.

Lissa and Frederick both still looked at him with doubts, but to their surprise Chrom nodded "Alright… what do we do?" he asked.

"Milord are you sure this is wise?" Frederick asked a little shocked he would actually agree to this sort of plan.

Chrom nodded "Ryan has risked his life for Ylissian lives… that's more than enough reason to give him are trust" Chrom spoke. "Besides, I can see confidence in his eyes, he's thought this through very carefully, I know you can see it too Frederick".

Frederick grunted through his nose a bit but nodded "Alright… let's hear this plan of yours Ryan… and pray it works" he said giving him his undivided attention. Lissa slowly nodded too wanting to trust Ryan as well. Chrom smiled seeing them in agreement and turned to their new friend, confident his trust wasn't misplaced.

Ryan nodded "Thank you… all of you, now here's the plan…"

A few minutes the thugs were starting to get impatient, there companions should have returned by now. The leader grunted in annoyance looking at one of his grunts with irritation.

"You, how many people did ya see coming?" he asked referring to the Shepherds.

"Uhhh, I think there was only three when I saw them" he thought, trying to recall the numbers.

The boss grunted "Three versus eight… how strong could they possibly be?" he questioned to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted however at the sound of a horse. All of the thugs turned to see Frederick riding out in a sudden dash. He wasn't alone however; Chrom was riding with him, his sword drawn. Seeing them charge the boss let out a war cry as the thugs charged the two men on the horse. However as they did Frederick impaled one with his lance, and then with incredible strength threw his body at another sending both into the stream. As he did Chrom focused on the others, using his sword to protect Frederick's horse as they galloped away from the remaining three. Then with a jerk of the reins Frederick's horse did a one-eighty and galloped at them full speed. With his lance straight in front of him Frederick's lance ran down one of the remaining three brigands, knocking the others of their feet as they scrambled to get out of his way. However to their shock Chrom had leapt off Fredericks moving horse and swung down slicing the bandit straight down the middle. Seeing his comrade get slain the other one rushed him. Seconds later he got impaled in the chest having forgotten about Frederick as he had charged swiftly back around to finish him off. As for Chrom, he was already moving to his next target, the bandit quickly trying to crawl out of the water. Before he could fully stand up he was impaled in the gut by Chrom's blade. Pulling his sword out he let the thug fall back into the water, his eyes now focused on the leader as was Frederick's.

"Whoa… that was amazing" Lissa said as she watched from the sidelines behind the building. She had seen Chrom and Frederick fight before sure, but never in such a combo. But the real shocker was not them but Ryan, who had coordinated everything about their attack, down to what the bandits would do in response. So far Ryan's plan had worked perfectly.

Seeing all of his men dead, the thugs leader started to sweat. He could not believe it, but despite the lack of numbers two men had taken out his entire group. Knowing he stood no chance his eyes darted back to the hostage. Rushing over to them he grabbed one of them and held his axe to her throat, the women shivering in fear.

"Back off! Or I kill these girls one after the other!" he barked.

Chrom grunted, baring his teeth a bit as he pointed his sword at the bandit leader "Hurt even one of them and you won't live another second!"

"Nice try sheep boy, but I'm in control here, now drop your weapons" he ordered bringing the axe blade closer to the women's throat.

Chrom grunted in anger again, but slowly he let go of his sword its blade falling into the ground next to him. Frederick also complied, dropping his lance to the ground. Just when the bandit let a smirk escape his lips he felt cold steel enter his back and appear from his chest, red blood dripping from it. Turning around slowly in shock he saw Ryan had gotten behind him, his sword impaling him from behind. Ceasing the chance the women escaped her captor's clutches and got out of the way, allowing Ryan to finish him by yanking the sword out of his chest. Coughing up blood the bandit leader took a few steps forward before falling to the ground his life fading in only a matter of moments.

Sighing in relieve Ryan went over to the women who was on her knees "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes… thanks to you" she said softly, her eyes watering up from gratefulness. As Ryan helped her calm down the rest of the gang came up to them, with Lissa and Chrom quickly releasing the rest of the hostages. Each one was crying a bit in happiness, the emotional ordeal over.

"Glad to see everyone's alright" Chrom said softly.

"We can't celebrate yet milord, the fires are still raging we need to put them out" Frederick reminded them all.

"Right, Frederick see if you can't round up the villagers, it's going to take everyone to put this all out quickly" Chrom ordered. Nodding Frederick quickly raced off on his horse, leaving the rest of them to find buckets. For the next few hours everyone tolled, trying to put out all the fires. By the evening the fires had all been extinguished, a few homes were lost but the majority of the town remained intact for the most part.

Sitting down Ryan gave an exhausted sigh, his muscles sore not just from fighting, but putting out the village too. Despite that however he was smiling at a job well done. "That was hard…" Ryan said as Lissa sat down next to him exhausted as well.

"Yeah, lucky for the town we were close by" she said before turning to face him her eyes full of amazement. "But you were amazing Ryan, swords, sorcery, tactic's, is there anything you can't do?" she asked counting his skills with her fingers.

"You're certainly no helpless victim" Chrom added as he and Frederick walked over to them.

"Indeed, perhaps now you might be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick asked, now more the ever questioning his amnesia story.

"I understand your skepticism Sir Frederick, and I can't explain why only some knowledge has return to me, but I've told you all I know, please believe me" Ryan said looking at the knight. However Chrom was the one to speak next placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder turning the young man's attention to him.

"As I've stated before, you've helped to save Ylissian lives, my heart saids that's enough" he smiled.

"And your mind as well?" Frederick asked not wanting Chrom to go on just feelings alone. Any way you looked at it Ryan's claims were crazy to believe, and after today's battle it was even harder. Despite his concerns Chrom shook his head a bit before giving him a solid face.

"Frederick the Shepherds could use someone of Ryan's talents, we have brigands and unruly neighbors threatening to bloody are soil, would you really lose such an able tactician?" he questioned "Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be" he added turning back to face him.

Hearing Chrom's words Ryan couldn't help but blush a bit, not expecting Chrom to say that. It was because of his plan that they got through a possible rough spot, but for Chrom to have so much confidence in him when they barely knew each other was shocking. Even more shocking was the fact Chrom didn't doubt Ryan at all. A part of him wanted to say something about that naivety, but Ryan couldn't bring himself to say it. After all part of him was happy that Chrom was willing to place his trust in him, despite his story. As he looked back towards him Chrom lowered a hand to him with that same soft smile Ryan had seen him use before.

"So how about it, will you join us Ryan?" Chrom asked.

Ryan looked at the hand in front of him, then back up at Chrom. For a minute he did nothing, but slowly a smile appeared on his face as he placed his hand in Chrom's, shaking it.

"I would be honored" Ryan said with a soft smile of his own. Lissa smiled herself as well as her brother, both of them happy to have a new companion with them. Frederick however just sighed as he turned to look at the church building traces of smoke coming out of it still. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Did you notice milord… the brigands spoke with a Plegian accent" he said.

In the blink of an eye Chrom's expression turned serious as he turned to face Frederick "Yeah I noticed that" he said.

Ryan got up slowly along with Lissa at hearing that "Plegian… what's that?" Ryan asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor… they send small bands into are territory hoping to instigate war" Chrom said his face as serious as Fredericks right now. Ryan could clearly tell from the anger in his eyes that this had happened for a long time now.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer" Lissa added, her hand balling into a fist "Totally innocent… and totally helpless" she said anger filling her voice.

"They do have us milady" Frederick suddenly said to her, all eyes now trained on him "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger, it will cloud your judgment" he said causing the young cleric to sigh a bit, then slowly smiled.

"I know, I know…" she said looking up at the church "Don't worry, I'll get used to all of this" she said, her brother and Ryan smiling as she said that, nodding with her. It was then that all four heard steps coming towards them. Turning to their right they saw multiple townsfolk standing right next to them. Taking the initiative one village man spoke up.

"Milord please, you must stay the night" he said bowing to them a bit "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" he said. This caused Lissa's eyes to sparkle in delight.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well and no salt in the soup. I simply-

"A most generous offer sir" Frederick interrupted her "No doubt your hospitality would be grand, but we must hurry back to Ylisstol" he said, smiling for the first time since Ryan had met him. To be honest, Ryan thought it looked a tad creepy coming from him.

"What!? We're not staying, but Frederick it's nearly dark!?" Lissa complained clearly not wanting to miss a chance at free food and a warm bed. Chrom and Ryan weren't looking too thrilled about this either but held their tongues.

"When night falls, will camp, eat of the land, make our bed of twigs and the like, I believe you mention you would 'get used to all of this'?" he questioned as he turned to face her, that smile ever present on his face.

Giving up, Lissa's face plunged into a depressed pout "Frederick, sometimes I hate you" she said softly to his face.

"You've got quite the stern lieutenant there" Ryan said to Chrom and Lissa.

"Yeah well stern's one name, I can think of a few more" Lissa said with an annoyed tone.

Chrom nodded "Frederick only smiles when he's bringing down the axe" he said softly to Ryan. It sounded more like a warning to Ryan then an opinion.

"Duly noted" Ryan muttered back as Frederick cleared his throat getting back their attention.

"You do realize I am still present?" Frederick asked his face back to its normal stern looking frown.

"Oh we realize" Chrom joked, getting a few laughs out there new tactician. Frederick however didn't look amused.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" he asked getting on his horse.

"All right" Chrom said turning to face Ryan "Ready to go, the capital isn't far from here".

"Yeah" Ryan nodded as Chrom and Lissa started walking past him. Taking only a few steps forward Frederick came up next to him.

"Ryan hold a moment" Frederick said to him softly, Chrom and Lissa not noticing they stopped.

"What is it Sir Frederick?" Ryan asked confused why he stopped him.

"It's about that mark on your right hand" Frederick said pointing it out to him.

Ryan looked at it, the strange purple mark staring back at him in a way. Seeing it made Ryan shiver a bit, yet he didn't know why. "I noticed it too when Chrom first helped me up… do you know what it means?" he asked the knight, showing it to him a bit closer.

Frederick eyed him a bit but then shook his head "No…. I have no idea what it means" he said in the same tone of voice as always. Without warning he tossed Ryan a right-handed glove "I found this near your person, I assume it's yours" Frederick said pointing to the one on his left. Ryan looked at it and nodded seeing they looked the same. Quickly he put the glove over his right hand covering the mark from sight. Not seeing it anymore made Ryan feel a bit more at ease as he looked back at Frederick.

"Thanks for picking it up" Ryan said with a soft smile "Guess I owe you one".

"It's was no trouble" Frederick said his expression calming a bit.

"Hey!" Lissa's voice rang out to them, Chrom and Lissa finally noticing they weren't following "Are your guys coming or not?"

"Sorry Lissa" Ryan said rushing over to them "Frederick was just giving me something back" he said as Frederick trotted over to them as well. Thoughts going through the knights head as he looked at Ryan.

"That was clearly there mark" Frederick thought in his head "If he truly has lost his memory, I pray it doesn't come back" he thought as the group headed away from Southtown. The villagers waving and shouting farewells as they did.


	5. Unwelcome Change

(West of Ylisstol)

The sun was finally setting for the day, and the nocturnal creatures were starting to come out of hiding. However there was also something else out there, a female knight and her horse. The knight in question was a redheaded woman, sporting cavalier style armor that was colored red matching her hair. She sported a boyish appearance as she rode her white horse down the path, her face shaped into a displeased look.

"I knew I shouldn't have left them to give that report" she said to herself "They must have gotten caught up in something if there this late" she muttered. Continuing to talk to herself she didn't notice a man passing on the road in front of her. Taking a few more steps the man, who sported sliverish hair and a bow on his back slowly stopped. Turning his gaze back towards the female knight, watching her slowly trot away, he slowly started to follow her. The darkness of the night setting in as he did.

"See, I told you, it's dark already!" a voice shouted out, scaring a bird or two out of their trees. The voice belonged to Lissa, the young cleric of the group, who was complaining to Frederick, who in turned was waiting for her to finish her ranting patiently. "We could have stayed at the town, had a feast, and a warm bed. Now were out here with the bugs!" Lissa whined.

"Come on Lissa, it's not that bad" Ryan said to her, which in turn caused her to shoot him a glare.

"I hate bugs, there noisy, there disgusting, they crawl all over you and bite you when- "Agh!" Lissa said suddenly covering her mouth "Won goph n mah mouph!" she said into her hands before started to spit. To the three men with her, her reaction was a tad overkill, not that anyone was going to say anything. When she finished, muttering how she think she swallowed it Chrom spoke up.

"Aw come on Lissa, Ryan's right, besides hardship builds character-

"I think I've built up QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa snapped at her brother raising her arms into the air at him. She then sighed, the exhaustion from Southtown reminding her of her exhaustion. Seeing this Chrom sighed himself and turned to Frederick.

"I think we should rest here for now, it's been a long day" Chrom said.

"As you wish milord" Frederick said as he got off his horse. Ryan couldn't believe his energy, or Chrom's, they had just tackled a group of brigands all by themselves, and only Lissa looked exhausted. Meanwhile he was aching all over a bit, his feet starting to kill him. However his thoughts died quickly as his stomach let off a loud gurgle, causing the group to look at him. Blushing, Ryan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Chrom and Lissa smiled at him in a teasing matter.

"Maybe we should think about food, I'm starving" Ryan said softly.

"Indeed, I believe a little hunting and gathering is in order" Frederick said "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" he asked.

Lissa's hand shot up fast "I will, and Ryan can help!" she said standing next to the tactician "You two Spartans can go get food and firewood" she added. Frederick gave a concerned frown at her selection, mostly because that would leave her alone with Ryan, who he still didn't trust. However before he could voice his view Chrom stopped him, giving him a shake of his head, telling him it would be okay. Frederick seemed hesitate, but slowly he nodded back. Turning to follow Chrom he gave Ryan a sharp glance, his eyes clearly warning him not to try anything. With Ryan nodding fearfully to Frederick in response the knight smiled, content now that Ryan had been warned. From there Ryan and Lissa set out to work. Their work was short however, with Lissa pointing out a patch of dirt she had spotted a bit ago. Sitting down Ryan could tell she had learned to spot the easy work rather quickly. About half an hour later Chrom returned, carrying a few logs of firewood under his arms. A few minutes later they had a fire ready and burning, thanks to Ryan's thunder magic of course.

As the three engaged in small talk Frederick came back. To Ryan's shock and Lissa's disgust Frederick had dragged an adult bear back to them. Chrom however from what Ryan could see was joyed to see bear on the menu, apparently this wasn't his first time eating something… more unique. Lissa however looked ready to barf as Frederick prepared the bear meat for the rest of the group, cutting slabs off and hanging them near the fire. Ryan too was a bit repulsed at the idea of eating bear meat himself, however his stomach argued back to him rather loudly as it cooked. When they were handed there portions Ryan swallowed a bit, the scent of cooked meat entering his nostrils and making his mouth water, slowly he brought it to his mouth and chewed a bit off.

Chrom meanwhile was already eating it at a good pace, tearing off piece after piece as he dug in.

"Mmm… it's been so long since I last had bear meat, delicious" he said out loud. Glancing around the campfire his eyes slowly drifted to Lissa, who had not touch a single bit of her portion. "What's wrong?" Chrom asked her "Dig in".

"Pass" Lissa said with disgust moving her dinner away from her, he eyes glaring at Frederick "Gods couldn't you spear an animal normal people eat for once, I mean come on who eats bear?!"

"Come on Lissa meat is meat" Chrom said to his little sister, chewing off another piece.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" she questioned "Wait I take it back, boots smell better, right Ryan?" she asked looking in his direction. Her expression quickly turned to a surprised one, finding Ryan, who she thought would feel the same was ripping chucks off his portion, with amazing vigor. Chrom laughed at that as Lissa's let out a sigh. "I suppose someone would enjoy anything when starving" Lissa muttered to herself.

"Every experience makes us stronger milady, even those we don't enjoy" Frederick lectured to the young cleric.

"Really?" Lissa questioned lowering her eyes a bit at his words, spying the meat in his hands, untouched "Then why don't I see you eating Frederick?" she asked. This caused the knight to swallow a bit at her question, before his face shifted to an uneasy smile.

"Me?" he questioned "Oh umm… I'm not hungry… I… I had a large lunch!" he said.

"Yeah right Frederick!" Lissa accused pointing a finger at him, not believing him in the slightest. Chrom and Ryan started to laugh a bit at his expense as the knight sighed in shame, having been caught red handed.

No one talked much after that as Chrom and Ryan finished up there portions, with the two reluctant members watching them in silence. A few minutes after Ryan looked towards Chrom and spoke up "Say Chrom, I couldn't help but notice your sword looks quite unique".

Chrom looked at him and smiled "Well you'd be right about that, this sword is one of kind, and its name is Falchion" Chrom said unsheathing it for him to look at.

It was truly a unique blade, the blade itself perfect, not a dull or wore out part to be seen. The hilt itself was a unique shape too, circular with a small gap in the middle, the handle red in color. On the center of its hilt Ryan could see words engraved on it as well, together they said _"When all else is lost the future still remains"._ "Where on earth did Chrom get a sword like this?" Ryan pondered in his head.

Seeing his friends face Chrom spoke up "I received it in Ylisstol" he said "And right now I'm the only one who can use it" he added.

Ryan perked up hearing him say that "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Chrom smiled "I'll show you" he said getting up. Walking over to what was left of the wood he pulled out two small logs. Setting them down next to each other he took a fighting position in front of the log on his right. Then with a swing of his sword he sliced the log in two, a clean cut down the center.

"Wow… that's a sharp blade" Ryan said surprised how it tore through the log so easily like a hot knife through butter. Following that exhibition Chrom motioned Ryan up and handed him Falchion, surprised that he would relinquish his weapon to a stranger, or that Frederick wasn't voicing a complaint.

"Now you try" He said, taking a few steps back from him. Nodding slowly Ryan raised the sword finding it a tad heavy for him. With a shout he brought the sword down on the second log. To his shock the sword barely managed to crack the surface, like a blade that was dull and rusted.

"Huh… but you made such a clean cut a minute ago, maybe I'm not strong enough?" Ryan questioned causing Chrom to laugh hard for a second, along with a few giggles from Lissa. Seeing his confusion Frederick coughed a bit to get the siblings to quiet down a bit so Ryan could hear this.

"It's not strength that's the problem, it's that the sword has rejected you" Frederick explained "Falchion only lets people of exalted blood wield its full might. Even then the chances are slim. If one has the qualities to wield it the blade has the power to slice through things as strong as dragon scales. If not then the blade becomes as strong as a dull fruit knife".

"So that's what you meant by only you" Ryan said handing it back to Chrom, who sheathed it. "That also explains why Frederick didn't voice an objection to me taking your sword".

"You are correct" Frederick bluntly put it with a smile on his face getting more laughs out of Lissa and Chrom at Ryan's expense this time. Sighing Ryan sat back down along with Chrom when a question suddenly popped up in his head at Frederick's words.

"Hold on, you said exalted blood right, if so what does that make you Chrom?" Ryan asked starting to believe they were more than just mercenaries or vigilantes.

"Peace friend" Chrom said raising his hand "It will be easier to explain once we get back to Ylisstol, when we do all your questions will be answered, I promise" said.

"Yeah… besides" Lissa said yawning a bit "I'm getting tired".

"Agreed, we'd best get to sleep now, we have a lot of ground to make up tomorrow, so no sleeping in" Frederick said to everyone, causing Lissa to grunt a bit as she laid down. Ryan wasn't satisfied with their answers, but since he was getting tired too so he decided not to press it.

"I just hope Sully made it back with that report" Chrom said laying down too.

"Sully?" Ryan questioned.

"A fellow shepherd" Frederick replied "We sent her ahead to Ylisstol to give a report regarding the activity in the area" he said.

"I see… well I can't wait to meet her" Ryan said laying down as well. Soon Frederick did the same and the group of four slowly drifted off to sleep, the fire slowly dying out as time slipped by.

For the next few hours, the area remained peacefully quiet, the sounds of the night being the only thing the four could hear. However, slowly the sounds started to die out; the bugs stopped chirping, the birds stopped calling out every now and then. With the feeling of total silence being unnatural to Chrom's ears he slowly came too. The young man trained well to sense something was wrong with their surroundings. His expression turning serious he rose to his feet, shaking off his sleepiness quickly. He had only taken a few steps when Lissa groaned out a bit, her brother's footsteps in the dirt waking her up.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Lissa asked softly, yawning as she got on her feet.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you… but something's amiss" Chrom said looking around. With his vision adjusting to the dark he could see no one around them, so it wasn't bandits or night thieves. Yet everything had gone quiet, clearly something bad was afoot.

"Define 'something'?" Lissa asked him, shaking off her sleepiness as she walked up behind her brother.

"I'm not sure… I'll go take a look around" Chrom said taking a few steps forward before Lissa cut in front of him.

"Not alone you won't, I'm coming too!" she said her staff in hand. It was obvious to Chrom that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and he didn't want to wake Frederick or Ryan unless they were truly in danger.

"Alright… but stay close" he replied to her, with her smiling back at him a bit. Slowly the two sneaked off from the campsite and into the trees. For a few minutes they walked further and further away, neither of them hearing any sounds as they walked.

"It sure is dark… and quiet… where did the birds go?" Lissa asked starting to get uneasy from the silent environment.

"Something's wrong here…"Chrom said turning back to face Lissa. They had gotten a fair distance from the camp already, and yet there was still no noises, whatever it was Chrom didn't want him or any of the group to be a part of it. "Let's head back to camp Lis- AGHHH!" He shouted loudly his sentence cut off as he struggled to keep his footing, the earth underneath them suddenly shaking violently. Lissa almost fell forward as the shaking started, Chrom barely managing to catch her as he held her close to him. Lissa meanwhile as holding her brother with a death grip, afraid she would lose him if they separated now. Both began to pray for it to end as the shaking only got stronger.

"W-what is this madness!?" Frederick said trying to keep his horse and himself upright. Seconds before the shaking happened Frederick and Ryan had been awakened by Frederick's horse. As they had tried to find out the source of its unrest the shaking had started, Ryan falling on his butt as it happened.

"Is it an earthquake!?" Ryan shouted as he tried to stand up.

"It can't be the Halidom never has earthquakes this strong!" Fredrick yelled back, looking back at him, Suddenly noticing that Chrom and Lissa were gone.

Back in the forest Chrom and Lissa felt the shaking starting to die down a bit, being replaced by a sudden sound of destruction. Chrom was the first to notice, seeing trees being moved aside as it came towards their location.

"Lissa run" Chrom said to her, causing the cleric to look at her brother, not getting an immediate response Chrom snapped at her "I mean it go!" he shouted pushing her as she took off, with him right behind her. Seconds after that the ground behind them started to rise up into the sky, revealing magma under it. Within seconds the landmass was engulfed by molten magma, with huge flaming meteors raining down from the sky.

Lissa who was in the lead was scared out of her wits right now. She didn't know where to go, the meteors falling all around her and Chrom. Very quickly the forest was being lite by multiple fires as the siblings ran for their lives.

"Hey this way!" Chrom shouted to his sister as they raced to the left now, Chrom having spotted an area of the forest not set on fire. Racing faster than before the pair quickly put as much ground as they could between them and the inferno that was forming off in the distance.

Back at camp the shaking had stopped and Ryan and Frederick could both see the meteor shower that had just occurred, thankful none of them had headed towards them.

"What the heck is happing?!" Ryan asked as Frederick quickly mounted his horse.

"I have no idea, but there's no time for talk, we must find milord and milady at once!" Frederick said in a panicked tone.

Hearing him say that Ryan looked around, realizing now that they were missing. Turning back to face the huge fire Ryan nodded, racing over and getting on Fredericks horse. With that the two galloped as fast as they could through the woods, both of them praying that the siblings hadn't gotten caught up in the flames.

Lissa was panting hard as she and Chrom caught their breath, having gotten away from the danger for now. Neither could believe what was going, or why for that matter, all they could say was that they barely escaped death, and were thankful to be alive. As Chrom looked towards the fire spreading on the ground Lissa looked up into the sky as she sat on her knees. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa said pointing to the sky. Looking up Chrom could see what had shocked Lissa so much. Thousands of specks of light were suddenly coming from nowhere and gathering in the sky. Then in a brief flash of light the sky from their point of view turned grey, and what appeared to be a giant eye suddenly opened in the sky. Chrom and Lissa stared at it in total awe, as well as fear for it was something beyond their understanding. Slowly however both began to notice something coming out of it, humans. Slowly they fell out of the giant eye in the sky, and fell to the ground with a huge thud, a short distance away from them. Slowly the siblings saw the humans rise to their feet, but as they did the humans started to moan and groan out to them, not sounding human at all. Then suddenly the creatures took notice to them, red eyes glowing in the darkness causing their blood to go cold. Chrom quickly regained his composure however as he saw them lumbering towards them, axe's in their hands.

"Lissa you better stand back" Chrom whispered to her as he drew Falchion, Lissa immediately following her brother's suggestion. As if on cue one of the creatures roared out, black vapor seeping out of its mouth. It then suddenly started to sprint towards Chrom, leaping into the air swinging its axe down on him. Thinking fast Chrom swung his blade dodging the creature's weapon and slashing it across its stomach. However the creature didn't fall, twisting its head to face him it swung at him again, Chrom barely blocking it in time. The two struggled against each other, Chrom unable to overpower it. Thinking fast he knocked the creature's weapon up and then shoved it to the ground. As the creature started to get up Chrom jumped up into the air, and impaled the beast in the back with his sword. The blow causing the creature to dissolve into a mass of purple and black vapor, leading Chrom to conclude it was finally dead.

He didn't have time to relax however as a scream suddenly entered his ears. Turning in the screams direction he turned wide eyed seeing his sister toe to toe with the second one. Her back to a rock, she was trapped, holding her staff out in front of her as a poor attempt to defend herself. Sweat coming down her face, Lissa could only watch in horror as the creature raised its axe. Seeing this Chrom rushed at them, panicking, seeing he wouldn't make it in time.

However at that moment something else started to come out of the giant eye in the sky. Unlike the creatures that came before it this being leaped out, landing a short distance to Lissa and the monster in front of her. Before Chrom could even understand what had happened the figure raced towards Lissa, a lot faster than Chrom at his best. Just seconds before the monster struck, the figure drew there sword and blocked the axe with it from behind.

Lissa in shock looked at the figure in front of her, though there wasn't much to see for one important reason. The person who saved her life had a butterfly like mask over there face, covering it. However she could tell the masked man had blue hair just like Chrom's as he held back the creatures axe with all his strength.

"Help!" The masked swordsman suddenly shouted to Chrom, who had been standing there staring at him. Snapping out of it Chrom nodded and charged, the minute the monster looked back at him the masked man broke away and in perfect synch with Chrom sliced it in two, both body parts dissolving before they could hit the ground.

Chrom checked on Lissa, thanking Naga as she was unharmed. With that outta his mind he turned his attention to the masked boy, who had just sheathed his weapon.

"Quite an entrance… what's your name?" he asked, the masked boy turning back to face him. However that question was quickly forgotten as Frederick and Ryan suddenly raced into the clearing.

"Milord, Milady, are you hurt?!" Frederick asked as Ryan quickly got off to check on Lissa who looked absolutely terrified.

"Were all right Frederick" Chrom said looking back at him.

"What were you guys thinking, leaving us behind like that?!" Ryan questioned as he looked at Chrom then turned back to Lissa, an angry look on his face. Seeing her shaking a bit however made Ryan drop the angry look as he turned to look at the sky, the eye still there.

"….So what is that?" he questioned.

"It's the portal…" the masked boy said to them, everyone looking at him as he redrew his blade "Get ready… more are coming".

Everyone turned back to the giant eye in the sky, their eyes turning wide as more and more of those creatures started to fall down to the earth from it.

"What in the hell is all that?!"

A short distance away from the battlefield a female red haired knight reached the area, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A giant eye in the sky was one thing, but about twenty to thirty human like things falling out of it too, tonight was just getting weird. Regardless she didn't like the look of this at all one bit, especially when she saw a thunderbolt shoot out of the forest. Clearly there was a battle going on down there, and she wasn't going to abandon anyone who was facing those odds. Grabbing her lance she readied to charge down there and assist.

"Hold, Milady!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind her, almost making her jump off her horse. Turning around she saw that the voice had come from a silver haired man near the tree behind her. he was wearing what appeared to be noble attire combined with archer gear, a cravat around his neck, and a bow tied to his back. Seeing he had her attention he spoke up again, walking over to her "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting, would you leave me in your sweet dust?!" he asked with a bow of courtesy at the end.

"The hell are you?!" The knight questioned. First of all she had no idea what the man was going on about, second what was he doing following her in the first place? Regardless she didn't have time to talk with him, not that he seemed to notice.

"Ha, is the ladies intrigued? Of course you are, it's only natural" the man spoke again. "I am myth and legend itself, I am he who strides across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the arch in archer, my name, dear lady, is-

"Sorry ruffles no time for this!" The red haired knight said, moving her horse around him. Before she could gallop away however the man suddenly got in front of her again.

"Virion! My name is Virion" he said quickly "Pray, at least give me your name?" he asked.

The red haired knight sighed with annoyance "I'm Sully, I'm a shepherd all right" she said hoping the man would now get out of her way since she answered him.

"Sully? How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner. Truly." He said, suddenly taking one of her hands into his "Would you marry me, my dearest Sully?".

Sully just sat there, her jaw dropped for a minute, dumbfounded that this joker had just proposed, and they had only known each other for less than five minutes. Swiftly she pulled her hand away "You've got be joking?! And when I put my boot through your head, that's the punch line!" she snapped at him coldly, clearly not in the mood for his stupid antics. However all the man called Virion did was give her a gentle grin, not fazed by her reaction at all it seemed.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. Tis common!" he said his eyes shut as he talked "So please don't feel pressured to answer right a- OOF!" he suddenly coughed out as Sully kicked him straight in his pretty boy face, knocking him off his feet.

"How's this for an answer?!" she growled feeling a whole lot better now that she shut him up. "Listen ruffles, while you're playing wedding games, someone's possibly being killed over there, so quit wasting my time!" she snapped.

Virion groaned sitting up, rubbing his face where she kicked him "G-Goodness, those shapely legs certainly can kick…" he said as Sully started to move pass him "Wait milady! At least let me accompany you, at least!" Virion pleaded causing Sully to stop again.

"You even any good in a fight ruffles?" she questioned, her face telling him she was on her last nerve with him. There'd be no more chances after this.

"My lady, I have studied the art of archery since I was bit a wee boy! They called me noble Virion, the archest of archers! I have never missed a target-

"Fine! Anything to shut you up!" Sully shouted, not wanting to listen to all his boasting. Letting him get on her horse they started to head towards the battle, with Sully hoping she wasn't too late.

Meanwhile the battle with Chrom's group was intense, the shepherds were spread thin covering the huge expanse which was there battlefield. They were outnumbered, and the creatures were all attacking at once. Frederick and Chrom were taking the brunt of the enemy's attacks, sword and lance keeping the majority at bay. Ryan was in the middle, shouting orders, and combat formations, using his Thunder tome to pick off monsters when he saw chances. As for the masked kid, Ryan had placed him in charge of Lissa, since she didn't have a weapon to defend herself, and the boy was highly skilled. They were for the most part surrounded, and a single mistake could cost them their lives.

"Frederick, Chrom, fall back towards me or they're going to trap you!" Ryan shouted shooting lighting at the monsters as the two men heeded his instructions and retreated to his position.

However as they did an arrow suddenly shot out of the trees, nailing Ryan in the shoulder, the force knocking his tome out of his hands as he hit the ground in pain. Seeing this another one with an axe charged the fallen tactician, but he was easily thwarted by Chrom as he blocked his axe with his sword. Seeing his chance Frederick had his horse leap and plunge his lance into it, throwing the creature at its brethren as it dissolved.

"Damn, they have archers!?" Ryan grunted as he got to his feet as Lissa ran over to him, the masked kid taking out another one that had tried to attack her.

"Hold still I'll heal you!" Lissa said reaching for the arrow, but suddenly the masked kid threw himself on top of her, an arrow barely missing Lissa's head.

"Stay down milady!" he warned to Lissa as Ryan grabbed his tome and fired a blast of lighting, cursing under his breath as he missed the attacker by a few inches.

"Damnit… were not getting anywhere fast!" Chrom shouted as he kicked another one of the creature's back, Frederick making a swinging slash with his lance at them as well. Suddenly another arrow fired, nailing Frederick in the side, causing him to lose his balance and fall off his horse. Chrom in a panic turned to see if Frederick was okay, but seizing the chance another monster charged him. Ryan shouted out in warning but it was too late, Chrom had no time to block, the axe aiming straight for his head.

Seconds before impact however the monster was knocked out of the air, an arrow sticking in its head as it dissolved into nothing. Turning in the direction of the shot, everyone saw Sully, and the archer Virion jumping into the fray, the monsters turning to face their new adversary's.

"Captain Chrom!" Sully shouted to Chrom "Sorry I'm late".

"Sully!" Chrom said shocked but extremely happy she was here right now. Same for everyone else here, even though they had no idea who was riding on her horse with her.

"Urrgh" Ryan grunted gripping his shoulder as he faced them "Watch out, they have archers hiding in the trees!" he shouted.

"Oh, is that all?" Virion chuckled, quickly pulling an arrow from his quiver he let an arrow fly. The minute it passed the tree's the archer in question roared out before a thud was heard indicating a direct hit. Then with a swift motion he fired another arrow, nailing a second archer in the darkness.

"Such easy targets" Virion boasted, with Ryan grunting a bit at his cockiness.

"Guess it was a good thing I let you come along after all Ruffles" she said as the rest of the creatures started to charge them. Sully however wasn't going to sit still, making her horse leap, she jumped over the creatures, allowing Virion to pop another arrow into one as they did, Sully meanwhile slammed her lance down another creature's throat, dragging him along the ground as he dissolved off her weapon. Not to be outdone, Chrom reentered the battle too, taking out another one rather quickly. Joining him at his side was the masked kid who swiftly chopped off another one's head as it lunged for Chrom. With good combination and Sully and Virions attacks aiding them, they started to decrease their numbers rapidly. All the while Lissa was busy tending to Ryan and Frederick's injuries with her staff. By the time she had healed them both the pack of creatures had been exterminated, allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief as the ordeal was over.

"I'm glad you came back Sully" Chrom said as Sully got off her horse along with Virion. "We would have been in trouble if not for you, and your new friend here".

"I thank you for your most esteemed praise good sir" Virion said bowing to Chrom "You may refer to me as noble Virion, the archest of archers" he added at the end, Sully rolling her eyes in response.

"Let's get something straight here Captain, Ruffles here is not my friend, he just stalk me all the way here" Sully said, causing Virion to look at her with a hurt expression.

"My lady, you wound me, I simply wanted to express my love-

"Don't start that crap again ruffles" Sully glared, causing the noble archer to shut up quickly, fearing that he might get the boot again. "So… who are the new kids?" Sully asked pointing to Ryan who was sitting down, and the masked boy who was in a conversation with Lissa.

"The one with brown hair is Ryan, are newest shepherd, and tactician" Chrom said "As for the masked one, I don't know… at least not yet" Chrom added heading over to him, wanting his question from before answered.

"I just wanted to say… thanks for saving me twice today, you were really brave" Lissa said with a soft smile.

"It was no trouble milady" The masked boy said turning around to face Chrom, who in turn smiled as well.

"You saved my sisters life and for that I'm truly thankful, my name is Chrom… may I ask your's?".

"…. You may call me Marth" the young man said after a short pause.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom questioned "Well you certainly fight like a hero, where did you learn your way with a sword?".

"I'm not here to talk about me" Marth said turning away from the group "I'm here to bring you a warning… this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity, what you saw tonight was but a prelude… you have been warned". With those words Marth walked away, slipping away into the trees.

"Hey wait!" Lissa shouted to him "What's teetering where now?" she asked, but it was too late, Marth was already gone.

"Not much for conversation is he?" Ryan asked standing back up.

"It would appear his skills are need elsewhere" Frederick suggested "I wager we'll hear his name again… but for now I'm concerned about the capital, we should make haste".

"Agreed…" Chrom nodded to Frederick then turned to Virion "Tell me… Virion was it, do you have any plans?"

"No, is there a reason you ask me good sir?" he questioned.

"I think everyone can agree that your bow skills were crucial to winning todays battle, would you possibly consider joining the shepherds?" Chrom asked. This in turn caused Sully to stiffen up a bit and curse silently as Virion produced a smile.

"My good sir, I would be delighted, especially since it means I will get to spend time with you, my dearest Sully" he said with delight bowing to her a bit. Sully meanwhile was doing her best not to punch him in the nose.

Slowly the group of now six made their way back to the main road, avoiding the forest fire that was still going on. Having no choice but to let the fire die on its own the group continued along to the Ylissian capital of Ylisstol, Marth's words hanging over them as dawn slowly came.


	6. Shepherds

The events of last night seemed like a distant memory now, the clear sunny day bringing a sense of peace to the group. True, they were all tired from lack of sleep due to the battle with those monsters, Lissa and Ryan showing the most tired expressions. Considering what they had lived through though, none of them were going to complain.

"So is it really true, you've lost your memory?" The cavalier known as Sully asked Ryan, she and Virion having been informed about Ryan's backstory.

"Yeah…. I can't remember a thing" Ryan nodded to her letting out a soft yawn after speaking.

"And yet you're capable of swords, magic, and tactics?" Sully questioned, her face telling him she found it hard to believe. No surprise there.

"I must admit I find it hard to believe myself" the slivered haired archer known as Virion added "To be so gifted in the art of battle, my noble self finds it hard to believe such a claim can be true" he said.

"Oh your one to talk about being believable ruffles" Sully said staring back at him with a grunt "As much as I find it hard to believe I find it harder to believe you'd propose to me like that" she mentioned.

"My dear Sully, I was simply expressing my love to you, nothing less" Virion said causing Sully to tighten her grip on her horse's reins. However before anything could happen the group suddenly caught their first glance at what Ryan could only guess was Ylisstol. With cheery looks on their faces they headed down to the city as quickly as they could, soon reaching the busy streets. It truly was a bustling city, hordes of people crowding the streets between the buildings. Everywhere Ryan looked he could see various shops to his left and right, ranging from clothing to bakeries. What really caught Ryan's attention however was not the city itself, but what lay past it. Beyond the city, off in the distance was a huge castle, its white coloring making it stand out easily in the bright sunlight. As the group slowly walked through the crowds Ryan couldn't help but stare in awe at it for a bit before turning his gaze back at the city.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people" Ryan said to the others, suddenly realizing how silly that statement was. After all how would an amnesiac know if he had been to a huge city before or not, not that anyone called him out on it. As for the others Frederick gave off a small sigh of relieve, seeing the normal atmosphere of the city. The same was for Chrom, who was smiling softly at the sight of everyday activity in the streets.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods" Frederick mentioned to Chrom "I see no evidence of the great quake, it must have been limited to the forest" he added.

"Well that's a relief" Lissa smiled a bit with glee.

Taking a few more steps into the city Ryan suddenly turned to face Chrom "Alright Chrom, no more delays, you promised me you'd answer my questions from before" Ryan reminded him. Nodding his head to Ryan's request Chrom opened his mouth to speak, but the second he did voices suddenly started ringing out from a nearby street. Wanting to know what was going on the group jogged over to the commotion, finding tons of people crowding the street corners.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked an elderly man next to him.

"It's the exalt, she's come to see us!" the man said, his face full of joy as he turned back towards the street. A few moments after that Ryan finally caught sight of the exalt, needless to say he lost his breath. The exalt was a young women with gorgeous golden yellow hair, gentle blue eyes, and a gentle smile that could melt cold hearts with ease. Waving her hand gently to the masses surrounding her she slowly walked down the street, accompanied by Ylisse soldiers of course. Ryan was unable to utter a single word as she slowly passed by them, everyone she passed giving her bows of respect and joyful expressions. It was if her just being there filled the people's hearts with happiness and peace, and he was no exception.

"Ahhh Ylisse's exalt lady Emmeryn" Virion spoke out causing Ryan to snap outta his happy trance "A women who's beauty makes angels weep in jealousy, and a smile that makes flowers bloom boldly. She truly is remarkable" he said putting a hand on his heart and bowing in honor of her.

"She's the ruler yes, is it safe for her to be walking among commoners like this?" Ryan questioned to Frederick. The knight in turn looked back down at him and gave a gentle genuine smile.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality, she reminds us all of the peace we have strived for" he said.

"And with Plegia poking at are borders the people need her" Chrom added on "She's a calming presence, when some might call for war."

"Wow… then the Ylissean people are lucky to have her" Ryan said humbly.

"Yeah, and she's also the best big sister anyone could ask for" Lissa revealed suddenly.

"Yeah I imagine she- wait what?!" Ryan blurted out, Lissa's words finally clicking in his head. Seeing his shocked expression Lissa and Chrom couldn't help but laugh, along with Sully, heck even Virion made a quick few chuckles at his dumbfounded expression.

"Yes, milord and milady are the prince and princess of the realm" Frederick said, smiling a bit himself at the big reveal "You remembered milords name and yet not this?" he questioned.

"You guys said you were "shepherds" not royalty!" Ryan shouted a bit, still a bit shocked by this sudden information, even though it explained so much.

"And so we are" Chrom pointed out "We just a have a LOT of sheep."

Suddenly realizing he was standing and talking to a prince Ryan immediately bowed his head "Chrom… I mean Prince Chrom! Sire! Please forgive my dreadful manners!" he said hoping he hadn't said anything rash. All Chrom did was scratch his head, embarrassment showing on his face.

"Chrom is fine, I've never been one for formalities" he said as Sully used the butt of her spear to make Ryan stand up straight again.

"Don't worry about titles with Chrom" Sully said to him "Here in the Shepherds everyone, nobility or not is treated as equals" she said helping the new recruit relax a bit as she looked back at Chrom "Looks like she's returning to the palace, I imagine you're going to go see her yes?"

Chrom nodded as he looked back at Ryan "Would you like to meet her?" he asked.

"You'd let me meet her in person?" he asked, the question more directed at Frederick then at Chrom. Seeing the knight give no voice Ryan smiled and nodded "Sure I suppose I should know who it is I'm working for huh?"

With that said the group took off again, eventually reaching the castle gates. After they were cleared to enter Chrom, Ryan, Lissa, and Frederick entered the castle, Sully meanwhile taking Virion with her somewhere else, not that he complained. Slowly the group of four made their way into the castle, Ryan's eyes scanning the entire palace, gawking at the sheer brilliance of the place. Eventually they came to a huge door that was watched by guards, at that point Frederick turned to Ryan with his usual stern expression "Leave your weapons here with the guards" he ordered.

Understanding the reasons Ryan complied, taking his sword and tome from his belt and handing them over to the guards. After that Frederick patted him down for hidden weapons, finding none he gave a nod of approval to the guards who in turn relaxed and allowed the four to enter. Taking his first few steps into the room Ryan stared at the walls and ceiling of the grand hallway, amazed how big it was compared to the hallways. Regaining focus he turned his attention to the back of the hallway, seeing a throne at the end of it. Standing right next to it were two women, one of them clothed in soldiers armor, the other in a royal robe. Coming a bit closer Ryan finally recognized the robed women as the exalt he had seen only moments before, lady Emmeryn.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home" Emmeryn said as she came over pulling the two into a gentle group hug "Oh and good day Frederick" she added looking at him as she pulled away.

"Good day to you as well milady" Frederick replied, bowing a bit.

"It's good to see you all well, how fared you all?" she asked.

"Well we won't have any bandit trouble for a while" Chrom answered his face turning from a happy smile into a serious frown "But we still need to watch the borders, the brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"And our people?" Emmeryn asked, concern filling her words slightly.

"Safe as can be Emm" Chrom said his smile returning and easing his elder sisters concerns.

"Forgive me milord" the female soldier spoke up, turning everyone's attention to her "My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them" she said. From what Ryan could tell she was at least around thirty to forty years old, her hair a slivery white that was braided and woven into a bun behind her head. He could tell just be looking at her that she was just as experienced as Frederick, and a soldier of high status here, being the only guard inside this grand throne room.

"No Phila" Chrom spoke to her "Your duty was here with the exalt, the shepherds were created for such a reason" he assured her.

"Chrom's right" Lissa spoke up "Besides we had plenty of help" she added pointing towards Ryan, turning the exalt and her bodyguards attention to him. Not surprisingly Ryan stiffened up in response to the sudden spotlight that Lissa had shined on him.

Seeing his nervousness Chrom spoke for him "This is Ryan, he fought bravely with us against the brigands, and I've decided to make him a shepherd."

"And he's amazing!" Lissa added "He knows how to wield swords, he can use magic, and he's good at tactics too" she said.

"Is that so?" The soldier Phila spoke to Ryan "That's quite impressive, not many people can claim themselves that skilled."

"I think Lissa exaggerating a bit" Ryan said softly, a little embarrassed by Lissa's compliments "I'm not as great as she makes it sound" he added.

"Come now Ryan, your selling yourself short" Chrom refuted "If it wasn't for you I don't know where we or those villagers would be right now, you deserve the praise."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude Ryan, I don't believe I've ever seen these two praise someone this highly" Emmeryn said, the same soft smile on her face Ryan had seen her carry while walking the streets. It was true what Virion had said, her beauty and smile put even angels to shame. No, she was more than that; to Ryan it was like staring at peace incarnate.

"Forgive me your Grace, but I must speak" Frederick spoke up causing Ryan to snap out of his thoughts and drawing everyone's attention to him. Seeing all their eyes on him he continued "Ryan claims he has lost his memory, but it is only that, a claim. We can't rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself… or even a Plegian spy" he said.

"Frederick!" Chrom spoke out with anger in his voice. It was clear to everyone especially Ryan that Chrom was not happy with Frederick accusing Ryan as such after everything they had gone through. Despite that Ryan had to agree with Frederick's point of view, he was suspicious, from the moment they had first met. He knew Chrom's name before they had even introduced themselves, he knew how to wield weapons, and he even knew tactics. No matter how you looked at it Ryan claiming to have amnesia was simple ridiculous. Yet despite all this, Chrom put his life, as well as his companion's lives in his hands, no questions asked. Even now he looked ready to start a debate with Frederick right there if not for Emmeryn speaking up again.

"Chrom does this man have your trust despite all this?" she asked, a simple question, yet to Ryan it carried a lot of meaning as Chrom turned to face her again.

"Yes" he said immediately, with no hesitation "He risked his life for our people, that's good enough for me."

Seeing his faith Emmeryn nodded smiling towards Ryan again "It seems you have Chrom's faith, and as such you have my faith as well."

"I…. thank you milady" Ryan said his eyes watering up a bit, having been touch by there trust. Seeing this Frederick decided to change the subject in respect to their words.

"Phila, I assume you've already heard about what happened last night yes?"

"Yes milord, my Pegasus knights have reported about the damage to the forest and of the creatures that followed it" Phila added.

"You know about the deathly creatures as well?" Frederick questioned.

"Yes… sadly I have worse news to report about them" she added "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa said in shock "There's more of those things out there?!"

"Yes…" Emmeryn said reluctantly "I have received a few reports regarding them… we were about to hold council, Chrom, Frederick would you please join us, your firsthand experiences will be most appreciated"

"Of course" Chrom said, Frederick nodding to her request as well. Seeing this Lissa turned towards Ryan.

"That's our cue Ryan, c'mon there's a place I want to show you." Lissa said taking his hand into hers and dragging him out of the room, with Ryan shouting at her to slow down a bit almost tripping as they left. With them gone the remaining four turned towards the council room to the right. As Emmeryn and Chrom walked towards it Phila turned towards Frederick with a serious expression on her face.

"That boy's coat… I've seen similar ones in Plegia before" she said softly so neither royal could hear "Is that the only reason?"

"No…" Frederick said "There's another reason…. he bears the cult mark on the back of his right hand."

"What?!" Phila almost shouted but kept her voice to a whisper "And you allowed him near the exalt?!" she snapped a bit "Frederick you-

"That's why I believe he is telling the truth" Frederick said to Phila who looked at him with confusion "When I questioned him about it he showed no signs of panic at its discovery… he even gave me a closer look at it" Frederick added.

"Couldn't it have been all just a ploy?" Phila asked.

"Perhaps… but until I can find clear proof he's being false I do not want to imprison him, Exalt Emmeryn and milord would never approve of it" Frederick countered "If he has lost his memories then this is his chance to remove himself from there embrace, and he does have talent as Milord and milady said."

"I see" Phila said her expression easing up a bit at his reasoning "Then it falls on you to monitor him, and to stop him if need be" she said.

"Of course" Frederick replied.

Meanwhile Lissa had just lead Ryan outside the castle walls taking him out into the courtyard "Come on it's over here" Lissa said moving along quickly with Ryan slowly following her. The words of Chrom and Emmeryn echoing through his head. Seeing him not focused Lissa turned to face him "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh… nothing… hey Lissa, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Why does Chrom… trust me so much?" he asked.

Lissa smiled softly "Chrom's always been like that, you won't believe how many times he's been lectured on the subject."

"Still-

"Look Ryan, my brother can be dense, but he always follows his heart... and he's not alone" she said her smile soft and graceful like her big sisters now "I can't see you as a bad guy either."

Ryan was taken aback by that but slowly smiled "You and your brother… what can I say about you two… still, thanks" he said softly.

Lissa nodded "Now come on, no more distractions, let's go" she said taking his hand into hers again much to Ryan's embarrassment, thankful no one was around to see them holding hands. From there she guided him to a small building like structure attached to one of the castles walls. Releasing his hand and opening the door Lissa stepped inside first, with Ryan following her in slowly. From there he gazed around in surprise. The place looked bigger than it did on the outside, with many sacks and crates scattered around the place. There was also a huge table in the back, large enough for a group of at least ten people, with the same number of chairs around it. At that table sat Virion and Sully, with Virion drinking a cup of tea while Sully was just lounging her feet up on the table. However Ryan's attention was quickly turned towards a couple of new faces. One of them was a bare chested man with blonde hair. The other was a woman, possessing green colored hair; wearing armor that reminded him of Phila's only white and with a different design.

"Here we are, the Shepherds garrison" Lissa declared loudly to him bringing his attention back to her "Go on, make yourself at home."

"The Shepherds garrison?" Ryan questioned.

"Right, it's where the shepherds meet, eat, and sleep" Lissa said pointing to a stairway that led downward "So again making yourself at home because it pretty much is your home now."

A sipping sound turned both their attention to Virion who let out a gentle sigh as he set his tea cup down "Ahhh, I must say I wasn't expecting tea this refine here" Virion said as he looked at Sully "Come my dear Sully, join me for a cup and spin a few tales with me."

"Pass" she said turning to look at Ryan and Lissa "In any case welcome to the club kid."

"Thanks" Ryan said scratching his head a bit.

"Lissa, my treasure!" a female voice shouted out to them suddenly. When Ryan turned to face Lissa he saw another girl running up to her. This girl had blonde hair like Lissa, only hers was curled into multiple big curls, with two white bows on either side of her head. She wore very high society clothing and had a white parasol on her person. The minute she was within range of Lissa she immediately pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright, I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you."

"Oh I can handle a battle or two Maribelle, though I could do without the bugs… and that bear barbecue" she added suddenly realizing how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"So squirt, who's the stranger?" The bare chested man suddenly asked, both he and the green haired women as well as the girl Maribelle turned their attention to him.

"No one's stranger then you Vaike" Lissa joked "But allow me to introduce Ryan, Chrom's making him are new tactician."

"Well nice to meet ya then!" the blonde haired man said coming over and slapping Ryan on the back, a little too hard even causing the young tactician to emit a low ow in pain. "You can call me the Vaike, or Teach since I'll be showing you the ropes."

"And here I thought people were born lacking wits, it can be taught?" Lissa jokingly questioned.

"Ha, never doubt the Vaike… wait… was that an insult?!" he questioned, causing Lissa to laugh a bit while Maribelle just shook her head at Vaike, unable to believe he was that stupid.

"Speaking of the commander, where is he?" the green haired women suddenly spoke up.

"He's at a council with Emm along with Frederick, so I figured I'd introduce Ryan here since we had a chance" Lissa said.

"Oh I see…" The green haired female said, looking a bit disappointed. Before Ryan could question her Maribelle spoke up.

"Poor Sumia here has been besides herself with concern, her eyes have been scanning the horizon all day during training. She probably would have gotten less bruises fighting blindfolded" she said causing Sumia to blush a bit.

Seeing this Lissa gave her a playful smirk "Aw Sumia that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom" she said clearly teasing her.

"W-worry, well I…. He's are captain and our prince, of course I'd worry!" Sumia said trying to play it cool, but it was clear on her face that it was more than that.

"You must care for Chrom a lot" Ryan said to her, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Don't be ridiculous, I… I don't have feelings for Chrom" Sumia said waving her hands in a no fashion at him.

"Nobody said you had feelings for him Sumia" Sully smirked, laughing a bit as Sumia's face turned a deeper shade of red then before at the realization.

"No I… I mean… y-you tricked me!" Sumia shouted a bit at Ryan, her face flustered as she got defensive.

"I didn't trick you; you set yourself up on your own!" Ryan argued his case, causing everyone else to start laughing as Sumia tried to compose herself. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and had smiles on their faces now that the ice was broken.

"Oh yeah this kids going to fit right in" Vaike laughed patting Ryan on the shoulder "So tell me, know how to wield a weapon?" he questioned.

"Oh you should see all the tricks he has up his sleeve" Lissa answered for Ryan "He's like a jack of all trades."

"Oh yeah, can he do this?" Vaike questioned before suddenly letting out a huge burp that lasted for a few seconds. This in turn caused Ryan to laugh a bit at Vaike's gross humor.

"I think I have much to learn in the bleaching arts "Teach"." Ryan said. Vaike smiled back but immediately that smiled disappeared as a parasol connected with his head, and a ow escaped his throat as he rubbed his head. Ryan quickly saw it was Maribelle who had assaulted him, a disgusted look on her face.

"Vaike that was abhorrent!" She spat "Must you baseborn oafs pollute the air with your buffoonery?" she questioned before turning to Ryan and bopping him on the head too with her parasol, like a teacher disciplining students with a ruler. Needless to say it hurt as Ryan rubbed his head in pain "And you Ryan, don't encourage him. I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth." With that said she gave a hmph and walked out of the garrison door leaving Ryan dumbfounded at her sudden attack on them.

"My my… what a sharp tongue for a young lady" Virion said slipping some more tea.

"Don't take it to heart Ryan" Sumia said to him "Maribelle warms up to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly" Lissa giggled a bit "But yeah just her time" she said with Ryan giving a understanding nod. From there the group slowly settled down into simple small talk, and in the case of Lissa got a bite to eat. Most of the conversation was aimed towards Ryan as expected, what with him being a supposed amnesiac. After about half an hour the door to the garrison opened and slowly Chrom walked in, a smile on his face seeing Ryan bonding with the others. Seeing him Sumia was the first to get up, her face beaming with joy.

"Captain, your returned! I was- I mean, we were so Uahhhh!" she started to say but suddenly slipped on a pile of papers on the floor near her feet, face plating into the ground.

"Sumia!" Chrom said quickly coming over to her and helping her get up "Are you alright, those boots of yours again?" he questioned.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…never mind I'm okay" she said quickly, sighing from embarrassment at having tripped in front of Chrom. Seeing that she was okay Chrom exhaled a bit and turned his attention to the group.

"All right, listen up everyone, in the morning we march into Regna Ferox." Chrom announced.

"Regna Ferox?" Ryan asked.

"A unified kingdom to the north, inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said" Sumia clarified to him.

"Warriors are what they are" Chrom corrected her "And we need there strength to counter this new threat. Typically the exalt would request aid in person, but given recent events people might worry if my sister were to leave the capital. Therefore the task has been passed to us. Frederick will be coming along with me, is there anyone else willing to join?"

"I volunteer" Lissa said raising her hand.

"Me too!" Vaike replied after her "You'll be needing old Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"And you'll be needing me to make sure he doesn't screw it up" Sully replied causing Vaike to glare at her for that comment.

"If my dear Sully is going I shall be going as well" Virion said standing up causing Sully roll her eyes at him, mentally wishing he would stay behind.

"I'll go as well" a unfamiliar voice suddenly said behind Ryan, causing him to jump a bit. Turning around he saw a tall man in a knight armor standing right behind him, the only thing he could see was his face and his cut of black hair.

"Where did you come from?!" Ryan questioned his heart still racing a bit.

"I've been here the whole time, my name is Kellam" the knight said.

"Geez Kellam" Sully sighed "If I haven't said it once I'll say it again, clear your throat or something."

"I did, you guys just didn't notice" Kellam said rubbing his head a bit.

"Well that makes seven" Chrom said turning to Ryan and Sumia "What about you two?"

"Sure I'll come along" Ryan said turning to Sumia "What about you?"

"I…. I um…." Sumia hesitated "It's just… I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission yet" she said. From what Ryan had learned Sumia was still a bit in training as a Pegasus knight. She didn't even have a mount yet. It was no wonder she was worried about getting in the way of things.

"Well you could always stay behind the main group, and if there is a battle just watch and learn… it's your choice, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield" Chrom said. After a few moments of thinking Sumia slowly nodded signaling she was on board as well. With that Chrom nodded to everyone "Alright…. we will be leaving in a few hours everyone, get prepared" he said before dismissing them.

In a few hours everyone was outside the castle walls, equipped and packed up for the road ahead. Frederick had taken care of most of the preparations, packing food and tents since the trip would take a few days to complete. However that wasn't the only thing he had done in the few hours he had been away. When he came to return Ryan's equipment Ryan had found he was given a new blade which Frederick had acquired from the castles armory. When asked why Frederick simply called it an apology for his remarks earlier. Seeing he wasn't going to say any more on the subject Ryan accepted it with a thank you. After they had figured out who was carrying what, and making sure Kellam was with them Chrom finally spoke up.

"It looks like everyone's ready… lets head out-

"W-wait for me!" a voice suddenly shouted out to them. Turning to face the noise they saw a cavalier rushing towards them. When they caught up Ryan saw it was a male cavalier, possessing armor like Sully's only green in color. Sporting a shaggy mop of green hair the knight breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have made it.

"Stahl" Chrom said a bit surprised.

"Why was I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" the cavalier called Stahl asked. From the lack of supplies he clearly had just learned about this, and had just barely got on his horse in time to meet them. Hearing him say that made Lissa speak up, apparently shocked by that news.

"But Vaike was suppose too…." She began but then stopped and turned towards Vaike with a glare. Seeing her expression Vaike turned away a bit as Lissa stomped towards him. "Vaike!" she snapped "You were supposed to tell Stahl about the mission, don't tell me you forgot again?!"

"Hey the Vaike never forgets… I just don't always remember that's all" he replied causing Lissa to let out a groan of disappointment.

"I swear you wouldn't remember your name if you weren't constantly saying it" Lissa replied before turning her sights back on him. "Speaking of which are you sure you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey that only happened once… okay twice, but training sessions don't count. In any case I got it right… hey… where's my axe?" he questioned realizing it wasn't strapped to his back anymore causing Lissa to sigh deeply at having called it right.

"Are you referring to this you ignoramus?" a women's voice said behind him. Everyone turned to see an older woman in mage attire standing there behind them. She sported reddish hair and wore glasses, a tome of fire magic in her possession. In her other hand was an axe which everyone assumed was Vaikes.

"Hey my axe, thanks Miriel" Vaike said taking it from her, the mage called Miriel shaking her head in disapproval.

"Next time perhaps I will use a spell to bind it your hand… permanently" she said with a serious expression as she walked over to the group. "Milord, if you are venturing out to Regna Ferox, perhaps you would mind letting us assist?" she asked.

"Sure" Chrom nodded "You and Stahl are more than welcomed to join us."

"What about Maribelle?" Lissa asked Stahl "I'm guessing she's the one who told you about this?"

"Yeah, she said she can't come, her father wants her to return home" Stahl said.

"Oh that's too bad" Lissa said sighing a bit "What about Ricken?"

"We couldn't locate him, I predict he's practicing his magic right now" Miriel said.

"Alright people" Frederick said "I think that's enough talk, were burning daylight by just standing here, and we have much ground to cover."

"Agreed" Chrom said "let's go everyone" he ordered. With that they took off from the castle, leaving the town of Ylisstol behind, and taking the Northroad towards Regna Ferox. No one talked much along the way, with Ryan asking a question or two every now and then. Before anyone knew night started to fall for the first day of their trip. Setting up the tents took a bit, but eventually everyone settled down for the night. As dinner was being prepared Ryan was sitting down in his tent, his nose in a book while everyone else was outside. Hearing footsteps near his tent flap Ryan turned to see Chrom standing there.

"Hey Chrom" Ryan said putting the book down to look at him "What's up?"

"What's up is that you're sitting here in your tent by yourself, why don't you come out and join the rest of us before dinner?" Chrom asked "Bond a little."

"Is that an order?" Ryan joked.

"It's a suggestion, what are you reading anyway?" Chrom asked coming inside and taking a look at the title which was "Tactic's and Strategies Vol. 1."

"It's just a little something I found in the library at the castle, thought it might help" Ryan mumbled a bit, making Chrom raise an eyebrow at his tone.

"Something on your mind?" Chrom asked.

"…. Remember what happened last night…. When those monsters attack us?" Ryan questioned.

"You're referring to the Risen right?"

"Risen?"

"That was the name the council gave them, fitting considering their appearance" Chrom clarified "I'm guessing your concerned about how last night turned out right? You shouldn't worry so much about that, no one could have predicted such a thing."

"Even so… we only won because of a lucky punch… that's why I feel like you, and Lissa rate me too high" Ryan voiced "My suppose tactic's wouldn't have help us survive."

Chrom shook his head "Your wrong there Ryan, if you hadn't been there with your tactics, that "lucky punch" would have come too late" Chrom said "We survived because of luck… and you as well."

Ryan just sat there, shock at his friend's words, unable to mount a comeback to voice his concerns. Seeing Ryan at a loss Chrom spoke again "I haven't told you about this yet, but I didn't ask you to join the shepherds just because of what I saw that day in Southtown."

"You didn't?" Ryan asked.

"No… I asked because I not only saw raw potential in you, but also saw a will to hone and improve your skills, seeing you now proves to me more than ever…" Chrom trailed off a bit putting a hand on his friends shoulder "That you are deserving of everything I thought you for."

"Chrom…. I… I don't know what to say" Ryan said getting a little flustered at his friends words.

"You can say you'll take my suggestion and come out of your tent" Chrom said walking back over to the opening of his tent "And then… perhaps you and I might have a friendly spar, after all it's important to hone your mind, but it's also important to improve your body as well."

Ryan looked at him for about a minute but quickly got up with a smile "I could use a break" he joked, tagging along behind Chrom as they left the tents laughing a bit under their breath at his joke. A few steps outside Ryan stopped and said "Chrom."

"Yes?" Chrom said turning back around to face him.

"From now on… it won't be luck that decides the battle… I promise this to you" he said with a serious face. Chrom didn't say anything, but it was clear on his face that he was glad to hear those words as they continued on to the others.

For the next two days the group continued along, the days sunny and peaceful. As they continued along Ryan slowly improved his swordsmanship with Chrom, who even commented that he was not half bad despite beating him down in about two minutes. Plus thanks to Miriel's coaching he learned how to use his magic without having to hold his tome, a great skill to know for mages in battle. He even had started to form strong bonds with everyone despite only knowing them for just a few days. Heck even Frederick was taking a liking to him now, though he barely showed it.

It wasn't until midday on the third day that things turned sour. As they continued on the road they soon caught sight of a rather disturbing scene. A merchant cart was blocking the road up ahead, however this wasn't a simple case of lazy merchants however, it was a case of slaughter. They had been attacked, the merchant group, three in totally along with their horse had been hacked to death by multiple weapons. The sight of their blood scattered everywhere almost made Lissa and Sumia vomit as everyone stared at the brutality with shock.

"This is awful" Stahl said trying his best along with others to inspect the scene.

"How very accurate indeed…" Miriel said inspecting the merchant cart "And yet… not a single item of monetary value appears to have been taken… this evidence likely proves it was not a brigand attack."

"But who besides brigands would do this?" Kellam asked, not that anyone appeared to hear him.

"I have a terrible feeling it was them…" Chrom said making everyone look at him.

"You are referring to the Risen… right milord?" Frederick asked. Seeing Chrom nod made everyone get nervous, Chrom having told them about the creatures know as Risen a night ago. For Ryan, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, and Virion it was a reminder of their last encounter, while for everyone else it was a chilling thought, seeing what they were capable of for the first time.

"The blood is still not dried…." Miriel pointed out after a minute "It's a high probability the attack happened a short while ago."

"Wait are you saying they could still be around?" Vaike questioned.

"In simple terms yes" Miriel said.

Hearing that Ryan spoke "Okay then… in that case we should send a small group up ahead to scout the path ahead, Frederick, since you Stahl and Sully ride horses you can cover the most ground in the shortest time. If you see anything report back at once, and try to avoid battle until we can regroup okay."

"Of course" Frederick nodded. With a quick glance towards the two cavaliers the three saddled up and took off, leaving everyone else behind for now.

"What about the rest of us?" Vaike questioned "What are we going to do?"

"There's a shovel in the cart right… the least we can do is give them a proper burial" Ryan said then looked around "Kellam?"

"Right here!" Kellam said waving a bit finally getting Ryan's attention.

"I want you, Chrom, and Virion to keep a close eye on our surroundings, for all we know those creatures could be stalking around here instead of up the path, do not engage if possible."

"Understood, I'll howler if I see anything" Kellam said, walking a short distance out with Virion behind him a bit. Chrom took the opposite side, keeping his senses sharp as he followed his role in Ryan's tactics.

"Lissa, Sumia, I want you two to hide inside the cart for now while me and Vaike set out to work, make sure to stay out of sight in case of archers" he ordered, the cleric and Pegasus knight rookie responding quickly. As they did Ryan pulled out the shovel and he and Vaike set off to work. It took a bit as neither like the idea of touching a carved up body, but soon all three as well as the horse, at Sumia's request, were buried in the ground.

Soon after Frederick's group returned. There scouting ahead revealed that a group of Risen were up ahead, blocking the connecting bridge across the river up ahead. There was no way to sidestep them. Returning to the bridge with group in tow now they saw the group of risen mindlessly patrolling the area. In the light of day everyone could see that the risen had purple like skin, there bodies carrying sewing marks, like they were reanimated dolls of some kind. Purple blackish vapor seeping from their mouths with each foul exhale they took, there red glowing eyes scanning the area, searching for their next victim.

"Just look at the brutes…" Virion said as everyone watched them from a safe distance "There literary a walking death trap."

"And if there appearing this far up the north road..." Chrom trailed off a bit.

"Then no place is safe" Frederick said before facing Ryan "So how will we confront them?"

"Well…" Ryan said as he looked over the enemies "There aren't as much as last time thankfully, adding the fact we have the element of surprise this time… I'm sure we can take them with a combination of stealth and rush tactics."

"Good… the sooner we can kill them all the better, for everyone's sake" Chrom added as he looked towards Ryan who then started to give out directions.

A few minutes later the group commenced there attack. It all started from the clusters of trees to the sides of the Risen pack as an arrow suddenly shot out, nailing one in the head. The Risen in question let out a groan as it hit the ground dissolving into purple smoke. This was more than enough for the rest of the Risen who immediately started to charge towards where there foe was. However suddenly from their backsides a combo of fire and lighting shot out. The spells slowly inched towards one another before colliding near the pack producing a sudden explosion. The Risen were immediately scattered by the blast, a few being burnt to ashes in the process. However as they started to move towards their attackers again the rush tactic's began. Using the surprise fire bomb as a cue to strike, Frederick, Sully, and Stahl charged forward, there weapons easily mowing down a few Risen as they raced away from the remaining ones. Again the Risen turned to charge their foes, but the second they turned away Chrom and Vaike were there, sword and axe taking raised bringing two more down in seconds. Falling behind them was Kellam, ready to block any attacks towards them with Sumia following closely behind to take down those that Kellam blocked. Between all these separate attacks most of the Risen had already bitten the dust, the remaining ones being fire at by arrows, magic, and another sweep of the cavalry.

Ryan plan was working flawlessly. As he had predicted, while the Risen were stronger than an average man they had little to no brains. They relied on sheer power and numbers to overwhelm an opponent. As such they would attack the first thing that engaged them, or got there attention. By attacking from multiple directions the Risen mindlessly wandered all over the battlefield allowing multiple sneak attacks when they turned their backs to engage what attracted there attention. In no time at all the Risen were dead and gone, and not a single Shepherd was hurt as well.

"Excellent job everyone" Chrom said once they had confirmed all the foes were dead "Especially you Ryan" he added at the end giving his friend a pat on the back. In fact several of the shepherds were praising him the same way, Vaike even giving him a noogie. Needless to say Ryan was smiling and laughing with them, happy to see his training during the trip paying off like this. Soon enough though Frederick cleared his throat reminding everyone they had another job to finish, and that was getting to Regna Ferox to acquire there assistance. Nodding, everyone saddled up, continuing the journey up the road.

However just a short distance pass the bridge the group encountered a surprising sight. A little off the path stood a Pegasus, a wild one at that. What stood out most about it however was that it was injured, its right wing looking like it had been slashed a bit blood dripping slowly from the wound.

"Do you think that cut is because of those Risen from earlier?" Lissa asked.

"Makes sense" Ryan replied "The poor thing was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's incredibly lucky to just have escaped them with its life"

"Well let's see if we can't help it" Chrom said slowly walking towards it, trying not the scared it. He was only a few steps away when the Pegasus cried out raising its front hooves into the air, startling the young prince a bit.

"Whoa girl easy!" he said to it, but the Pegasus wasn't going to back down, wings flapping a bit as it kept Chrom at a distance.

"Captain let me try" Sumia suddenly said coming towards him and the Pegasus.

"I wouldn't recommend it Sumia, this beast is crazed!" Chrom warned her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"It's okay captain, she's just scared is all" Sumia reassured him as she took another step closer to it "Shhh I won't hurt you" she said softly to the Pegasus. Chrom was about to protest again until he saw Sumia lay her hand on the Pegasus's snout, the creature showing no signs of hostility towards her as she did. Everyone was most surprised to say the least.

"How'd you do that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh it's nothing really… I'm just… good with animals is all" Sumia said as she petted the Pegasus a bit, turning back towards Chrom "I'll take care of her wound and rejoin you all later."

"Couldn't we just heal it with Lissa's staff?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry no can do" Lissa said shaking her head no "Healing staffs only work on humans, there not designed to work on animals."

"Regardless we could make time for you Sumia" Chrom said.

"Thank you captain, but I can manage" Sumia said with a smile "After all every moment is precious for the sake of Ylisse and her people" she said.

Seeing she wasn't going to take no for an answer Chrom nodded slowly "Alright then, just stay safe, okay?"

"Of course Captain Chrom" Sumia nodded as she took a closer look at the Pegasus wing.

With that the group continued on leaving Sumia behind, with their destination of Regna Ferox not much farther now, the temperature slowly dropping as they pressed forward.

* * *

**Well this chapter took a bit longer then I thought, hopefully it's worth the wait. :)**


	7. Warrior Realm

"Brr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa barely managed to say as she shivered uncontrollably. Who could blame her though considering how the environment had changed from beautiful spring weather, to harsh winter. They had only traveled a short distance since there battle with the Risen and in no time at all, the group was traveling through a snowstorm. Needless to say it was taking its toll, especially on those not used to the weather, or dressed for it.

"Stand beside my horse milady, she'll shelter you from the wind" Frederick said, not showing any signs he was cold at all, when compared to Lissa. Then again he was a soldier, it's only natural he would have some experience with harsh environments, as part of his training.

"What about you Chrom… aren't you cold?" Ryan asked him. After all he had his cloak buttoned up to shield him from the frigid air, yet the prince had less on and didn't look cold at all.

"I've trained in winter weather before, so I'm used to these kinds of environments" he said smiling.

"R-right" Lissa shivered "C-Chroms s-such a b-blockhead he d-d-doesn't f-feel it" Lissa said, ignoring Chrom's stare in her direction in response to her comment.

"Oh come on girl, it's not that cold out, I could stay out here all day!" Vaike boasted.

"Really now, then I theorize your shivering legs are a sign of eagerness to reach our destination, and not of freezing?" Miriel questioned "If so, I'm quite curious what the frozen nose dripping represents."

"S-Shut up Miriel" Vaike barked at her, all the while his legs were shaking from the cold, despite his attempts to act tough.

"I just hope we get there soon, I could go for a nice warm meal instead of cold food" Stahl said.

"With a cup of hot tea as well" Virion said, his body shivering like Lissa and Vaike's "Maybe even a blanket for me and you my dear" he said looking towards Sully.

"How about I just knock the cold right outta you instead ruffles?" Sully glared.

"Come now my dear, why do you always refer to me by such a silly nickname?" Virion asked.

"Simple, cause you haven't earned the respect for it yet, besides it's easier" Sully said turning back towards the road leaving Virion sighing in displeasure a bit. Ignoring their banter Ryan turned back towards the path ahead, shivering despite his coat.

"Hope Sumia's faring better than us right now" Ryan muttered a bit.

"I'm sure she's fine Ryan, Sumia's tougher then she looks" Chrom said "Or were you not watching the battle with the Risen earlier?" he joked.

"I was watching, she nearly tripped at least twice" Ryan replied "Still she's not half bad with a lance."

"Yeah, that's always been Sumia's problem, ever since Chrom first brought her here to the shepherds she's been a bit of a klutz" Sully spoke up then looked at Chrom "Which reminds me, you never did tell us how you and her first met."

Hearing her say that suddenly caused Chrom to stiffen up a bit much to Ryan's surprised. Chrom didn't say anything for a minute, but it was clear that was not a subject he wanted to talk about. Slowly he turned towards her and replied "It's kinda… look it's not important Sully."

"Well it is now since you don't feel like sharing" Sully countered. She wasn't the only one now; others were starting to look at Chrom, curiosity all over their faces, especially Lissa since she was a huge fan of gossip. Chrom was starting to get nervous when all of a sudden Frederick stopped, and spoke out.

"Milord, I can see the Longfort, it's not much farther from here" He said turning back towards Chrom. Hearing him say that made Chrom sigh a bit in relief, glad he wouldn't have to tell them the tale.

"Alright people… double time" Chrom said as he took the lead, followed by Frederick. The others grunted a bit, seeing they lost the chance to hear his tale, but they followed the two towards the Longfort. About half an hour after that they were soon seeing it up close. The fort, which Frederick had dubbed the Longfort stretched across the land as far as the eye could see, the walls themselves looking able to withstand the strongest of assaults with ease. In the center of the massive walls stood a huge guard outpost that manned the huge gate attached to it. The only way to pass through and get to Ferox was to get permission from the guards, something that should be easy considering they were on royal business.

Looking at it Ryan turned towards Chrom "So… do we just shout for the guards, or wait?"

"The guards should notice us soon enough, just is patient" Chrom answered, looking back towards the fort.

"W-well they better H-H-Hurry w-w-were f-freebing out here w-w-why'll they take t-there s-s-sweet t-time" Lissa shivered more, her hands wrapped around her, trying to get what little warmth she could from them.

"Milady please watch your tongue" Frederick said to her "Though the khans that rule Ferox have grown wary of foreigners don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simple calls for a bit of diplomacy" The knight said, causing Chrom to sigh a bit.

"Negotiations not my strong suit but I'll do my best" he said turning back to face the Shepherds "Remember everyone, your actions will reflect back upon Ylisse, so don't do anything rash."

As everyone nodded Ryan looked up and spotted someone, a soldier, looking down at them from the fort. Seeing him looking up everyone turned towards the soldier as well. However instead of shouting out towards them the soldier, after a few more seconds of staring turned around and left, leaving the group a tad confused. A few minutes of waiting passed soon after and the soldier still didn't return. Needless to say this was making some of the group get impatient with eagerness to get going, and get out of the cold for a bit.

"W-whats t-t-taking them?!" Lissa shouted a bit, almost biting her tongue as she talked.

"This is most unusual" Frederick agreed "Why haven't they addressed us yet?"

"Perhaps we should shout after all" Ryan commented.

"Wait… I think I see someone now" Chrom said looking back up towards the fort. Looking up everyone saw a women dressed in knight's armor, staring down at them. From what they could tell, she had blonde hair, and from the look on her face she wasn't pleased to see them. She wasn't alone either, standing on her left and right were knights as well, each one equipped, ready to battle. Seeing the Feroxi guard mobilizing filled the hearts of the shepherds with unease as the female knight spoke out.

"Who goes there?!" she barked, her tone cold as the wind that was gusting around them. Slowly Chrom took a step forward and opened his mouth.

"My name is Chrom, prince of Ylisse, and in the name of my house I seek audience with the Khans!" Chrom shouted to her taking a few more steps towards her. In response the commander of the guard raised her hand towards Chrom. This in turn made her knights respond by raising their lances into the air, poised to attack. Seeing this sudden action Chrom halted immediately, him and his entire group shocked by the open hostility to say the least.

"Not one more step my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" She shouted at him "Hear me, I Raimi, captain of the guard here order you to leave at once! If you do not comply, then your lives are forfeited" she yelled, her tone clearly proving this to be no mere threat.

"Wait Milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick voiced to her "Exalt Emmeryn sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you outta this fortress, brigand!" the knight known as Raimi said, throwing the knight for a loop at being declared a brigand. Taking a few seconds to regain his composure Frederick tried to speak again, but Raimi cut him off "I know what you're going to say, but do you really think you're the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross are border? Think again, I suggest you drop the charade now, I have the authority to fell such imposters on sight!" she declared, the knights around her holding there lances tighter over there heads.

"How dare you!" Frederick barked, the stain on his charges name apparently one of his buttons "You are in the presence and Prince Chrom, the exalts own blood!"

"Yes indeed, and I'm the queen of Valm!" Raimi mocked, causing the knights blood to boil more. Seeing this Chrom knew he needed to resolve this quickly, if this continued it might spark a national incident between Ferox and Ylisse, or worse it may lead to open conflict between them, something Emmeryn would not like.

Taking another step forward, snapping Raimi's attention back towards him the young prince spoke up again "Please, good lady! If you just listened-

"I've heard enough!" Raimi shouted then with a swish of her hand downwards she called out "Attack!"

The minute that word left her mouth everyone's blood went cold, Chrom's especially, freezing his movement. The knights however weren't, with prefect aim they launched four spears directly at the young lord, who was too far away from the others for them to help. Chrom quickly reached for his Falchion on instinct, but he knew right then and there that he wouldn't make it in time. For a moment, time seemed to stop for all the shepherds as the spears flied towards Chrom, their eyes wide with shock as they could do nothing but watch as there prince was about to be killed.

Mere seconds from impact however, something zoomed in front of them, the object in question moving too fast to see accurately. But as it left everyone's sight they stared out in shock. Chrom had vanished. The spears impaling the ground where he had stood just a minute ago. For a few seconds no one, not even the Feroxi guard knew what had happened. It was only when a white feather dropped down from above did everyone look up to see a white Pegasus up in the sky, it's white body looking like it was glowing in the sky.

Chrom meanwhile was trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute he was facing certain death, the next he had been yanked by his shirt into the sky, and on to what he could only guess was a Pegasus. Quickly getting into a sitting position, his eyes caught the sight of another riding the Pegasus with him. The moment he got a glance at their green hair and sliver white armor he could guess immediately who it was that saved him.

"Sumia…?" Chrom spoke softly, the rider in front of him turning around to see his face, revealing herself as such.

"You alright captain?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" Chrom said softly, a bit lost for words right now. However all Sumia did was giggle a bit and give him a smile that said simply "You'll be fine." Seeing that smile on her face, in that light, Chrom couldn't utter a word. All he could think at that moment was how Sumia looked… beautiful.

His trance ended when a faint clank sound entered his ear, turning his head in the direction of the fort he saw the knights preparing more spears.

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted, understanding Sumia quickly flew down towards the others. The moment they did they were swarmed by the others, all of who were concerned about Chrom's condition. A raise of his hand told them he was okay, allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that was too close" Sully said out loud, looking at Sumia "Good thing you showed up when you did."

"I agree" Chrom said turning to face her and her mount "Is this the same ornery Pegasus we saw on the road?" he questioned.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart… once you get to know her" Sumia said, rubbing her Pegasus's mane a bit.

"Well I owe you both thanks" Chrom said smiling at Sumia.

"I hate to interrupt, but we still have a situation at hand!" Frederick spoke up, snapping everyone out of the moment and turning their attention to the Feroxi guard. Already having recovered from Sumia's surprise rescue they were rearmed and ready to let fly again at a moment's notice. The only thing keeping them at bay was Raimi, the captain of the guard, and she seemed ready for a fight.

"Your luck may have saved you there, but not this time" she shouted to them, the moment she finished her sentence the the knights were joined by at least four archers, the bane of Pegasus knights to say the least.

"This is bad…" Chrom thought, slowly moving to grab Falchion. However before anything else could happen a bolt of lightning shot up into the sky. Looking in the direction of the shot, Chrom saw that it had been Ryan who had fired it. Confusion spread quickly among the shepherds, as well as the Feroxi guard, the soldiers not sure what to make of this. Seeing he had everyone's attention Ryan quickly spoke up, not wanting to miss this chance to speak.

"Your name was Raimi yes?" He shouted to her "Well, if you give us one chance we can prove right here, right now, that prince Chrom is who he claims to be. If you don't believe us after that, we will leave" he said, praying that she would give them this last chance.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, but then, Raimi spoke up "Alright, I'll give you this one chance, fail and you won't get a second, now what's this proof of yours?" she asked coldly.

Seeing her comply Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, the others looking at him with hopeful looks. Not wanting to disappoint he spoke up again "Since you're the border guard, you must know about Ylisse somewhat, and about the brand of the exalt right?" he questioned. Not getting an answer he spoke again "The prince carries the brand of the exalt on his right shoulder, that should be more than enough to prove who we are."

Looking back at his shoulder Chrom couldn't believe he had not thought of that himself. Looking back at Ryan, he was glad to see that his friend was able to think clearly under pressure, a good thing to have when it came to planning strategy. He was becoming more of a golden egg then even Chrom had thought possible.

Those thoughts quickly subsided as he saw Raimi nod her head towards one of her soldiers, disappearing from view shortly after. A few moments later the gate in front of them slowly lifted upward, and with the clanking of armor, Raimi and a few of her knight guards walked up to the group. Stopping a few feet from them, Raimi spoke "All of you, stay where you are, as for you lad step forward" she said referring to Chrom.

Nodding to her request Chrom slowly came forward, the rest of the group staying put, not wanting to ruin this chance Ryan had created. Stopping in front of Raimi Chrom slowly showed her the mark on his right shoulder, the brand of the exalt there, just like Ryan had said. After looking over it for a few minutes, Raimi spoke again "Your friend was correct, this truly is the mark of the exalted line."

"Then you believe us?" Chrom asked.

"Not just yet" Raimi said, shocking everyone as she turned around, taking a few steps back towards the fort "There's still one thing you need to prove to me" she said. Turning back around, she entered a combat stance "Prove your identity on the battlefield, beat me, and I will believe you, what do you say lad?"

"But that's not- Ryan started, but Chrom drew his sword.

"It's alright Ryan, I accept her challenge" he said

"But Chrom-

"If defeating her in a one on one fight is the quickest way to resolve this, then I'll do it" he said looking back at Ryan with a smile "Besides, I can't waste the opportunity you've given us, I won't lose" he added his voice filled with confidence.

"J-Just h-h-hurry Chrom" Lissa shivered "B-b-before I f-f-freeze to death" she said.

"Don't worry Lissa I'll make it quick" Chrom said, turning to face Raimi, who surprisingly was smiling.

"Such bold words lad, I hope you can back them up" she smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you" Chrom said getting into a fighting stance, his white cape flowing in the wind as the two combatants stared each other down. For about a minute neither of them budged an inch, as if waiting for a signal to charge each other. Suddenly that signal was given, a lump of snow fell off a tree branch and the two warriors charged. Raimi was the slower, due to her armor, but she wasn't the least surprised at Chrom's speed. Within seconds, they were in attack range of each other, and Raimi made the first strike, lunging with her spear. Chrom however was prepared, using his Falchion to knock her lance aside. This left her wide open, or so Chrom thought because as he tried to slash her armor she bashed him off balance with her shield, taking the breath outta his lungs. However Chrom saw her lance out of the corner of his eye as she charged him again, rolling to the side to dodge her second thrust.

"A shield attack, that's an advance knight skill" Kellam said as they watched the fight unfold.

"A shield attack, that's an advance knight skill" Frederick said right after he did.

"Uh I just said… never mind" Kellam sighed, his lack of presence striking again as everyone paid heed to what Frederick said instead of him.

Chrom grunted as he got back on his feet, now starting to get more serious about this. He charged her again, Raimi readying to strike back as he did. As he drew close Raimi thrust her spear at him again, ready to use her shield should Chrom try to knock her weapon aside like before. However to her shock Chrom instead sidestepped, jumping backwards as she did. The moment his feet touched the ground Chrom suddenly dashed at her, giving no time for Raimi to ready her lance again. Raising her shield to him in a slight panic Chrom came within inches of her and slashed diagonally upward. The force of the swing knocked Raimi's shield out of her hand, as well as knocked her off her feet. Landing on the frozen ground with a huge metallic thud Raimi felt the air escape her lungs, her lance falling outta her hand. Chrom had won.

"Amazing…" Ryan said, shocked that Chrom had knocked an armor knight like Raimi off her feet like that, when she was weighed down by heavy armor.

"A fine example of the Ylissean houses swordsmanship" Frederick applauded "A blend of power and speed that, when mastered, has few equals."

"I'll say…" Ryan nodded as Chrom went over to Raimi; sheathing his weapon, he helped the knight to her feet. After she was on her feet Ryan could see that her face had turned to an apologetic look as she bowed slowly to Chrom.

"A thousand apologies, prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters, yet no fakes could ever wage a duel as you just have. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally. In the meantime you may warm up inside the fort." She said, her whole demeanor changing to that of a polite soldier.

"That would be most generous of you" Chrom said "Thank you for all the trouble."

"There's no need for thanks, this is the least I can do after all the trouble I've put you through" she said heading back inside the fort, along with her guards. Soon enough the shepherds followed her inside, happy to finally get outta the cold for a bit. About an hour later they were all sitting down, relaxing by a fire as Raimi sent word to the capital. Meanwhile, other guards were providing hot drinks for everyone as they waited, there demeanors seemingly changed as well after Chrom had bested there captain. Seeing this sudden change from cold hostility to guests of honor was a bit unnerving for Ryan to say the least as he drank from his cup.

"I have to admit, I'm amazed how there demeanors have changed so suddenly" Ryan said out loud to everyone.

"That's because in Ferox strength speaks louder than words, I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here" Frederick said taking a gulp of his drink. "But enough about that, what I want to know now, is how you knew about the brand of the exalt."

"Hey, yeah, I don't remember us telling you about that" Lissa questioned "So how did you know?"

"I didn't just take tactical books from the library" Ryan answered "I also took a few other books about Ylisse too, thought it might be good to know a bit about Ylisse and there exalted. That's when I learned about the brand of the exalt, also known as the mark of Naga the divine dragon, and the tale behind it."

"Indeed" Frederick nodded "Long ago the fell dragon known as Grima tried to destroy the world, but the first exalt made a pact with the divine dragon, and laid the beast low. The brand of the exalt is a symbol of that ancient pact, and proves, that the blood of the divine dragon Naga courses through them."

"Well it's a good thing you knew about that" Stahl said "After all, if you hadn't, we might have had to battle are way out of that mess."

"I just wish I had remembered it sooner, after all, if it hadn't been for Sumia, Chrom would have died back there" Ryan said.

"That is true, I can't thank you enough for that Sumia" Chrom smiled at her, causing the Pegasus knight to blush a bit.

"No, you don't need to thank me captain" Sumia said softly "It's the role of a Pegasus knight to protect the exalt line."

"Even so, that doesn't mean I can't be grateful… also Sumia, may I make a request of you?" he asked, looking into her eyes a bit causing her to blush a bit more.

"O-of course captain, I'd-

"Would it be alright for you just to call me Chrom and not captain?" he asked softly. Hearing him ask that caused Sumia to not speak for a minute, but slowly she nodded.

"S-sure cap- I mean… Chrom" she said smiling softly, looking away a bit. Chrom smiled back as well, happy to hear her say that. However a chuckle from Virion snap the two outta the moment.

"Oh ho, can it be, do I see love blossoming between the young prince, and the young maiden of the skies?" he asked. Hearing him say that caused both Chrom and Sumia to turn bright red with embarrassment.

"What no that's not it at all!" Sumia shouted at him.

"Where did you get that idea?!" Chrom shouted as well. This in turn caused Virion to chuckle a bit more.

"Come now, my noble eyes can't be deceived that easily, I know loves flower when it blooms" he said about to take a sip of his drink when a fist connected with his stomach, producing a high pitch groan of pain. Watching the cup fall on the floor and break, he looked up to see Sully had done it.

"How about working on keeping your opinions to yourself" she grunted, going back to sit down next to Kellam, while Virion clutched his stomach a bit. Looking at Sumia Sully gave a wink to her friend, making Sumia smile back towards her, glad to know she had her back. After that the group quieted down a bit, time slowly passing by until a soldier suddenly came into the room.

"We just received word back, the Khan is waiting for you in the capital milord" the soldier said.

"Alright then, time to get back on the road" Chrom said to everyone, receiving nods from them all.

With that the group got up, grabbed their stuff, and reported outside on the other side of the Longfort. Only this time they were better dressed for the trip, the troops offering them spare jackets, which Lissa and Vaike especially were truly grateful for. True to her word Raimi was there waiting for them outside. After asking if they were ready, getting nods from everyone she turned around and started to take the lead, the group following close behind her as they took their first steps into Regna Ferox.

* * *

**Been a while hasn't it, well college and work will do that to you. Plus it's always best to write when you feel like writing, otherwise this feels like a chore rather then an activity.**

**In any case here's the next chapter, hopefully it keeps you interested in this fanfic. :)**


End file.
